HMB
by Sarah Brington
Summary: Harry Potter? Não aqui. Conheça um mundo de HP totalmente diferente do que você já leu. Novos personagens com histórias reais no seu já conhecido mundo da magia. Hogwarts Magia e Bruxaria Primeira Temporada.
1. Chapter 1

Olá

Se você recebeu este link é porque provavelmente faz parte de toda essa história, agora se você veio parar aqui por acaso e não tem noção do que "isso" se trata: calma, a gente explica.

Eu, Schaiane, e o meu amiguinho, Leonardo, resolvemos retratar nossa época de _groups_, lembra aquelas escolas virtuais que existiam aos montes quando Harry Potter se tornou febre? Pois é, essas mesmas. Retratar como? Em forma de Fan Fic. Nós dois já lemos várias fanfictions, até discutimos por causa delas. Então, de repente em uma noite tediosa em que para variar os dois não tinham nada para fazer resolvemos que era hora de outras pessoas conhecerem nossas histórias, trapalhadas, tristezas e tudo o mais que aconteceu naquela época em que vivíamos na nossa tão querida H-MB. A sala de bate papo era como nossa casa, não saímos de lá. As amizades, as brigas, as aulas e até a rixa entre as casas eram legais. Muita coisa aconteceu nesses anos, há muito tempo atrás, que merecem ser relembradas, outras logicamente esquecidas, mas o que mais nos importa foi a amizade que cultivamos lá. Acreditem: todos continuam amigos desde aquela época, que para vocês que não nos conhecem ter uma noção aconteceu a mais ou menos cinco anos atrás.

Hoje, depois de tanto tempo e tantas coisas nós dois resolvemos relembrar nossos amigos aquele tempo em que tudo era festa, em que éramos apenas crianças que só tinham a "aula" na H-MB para se preocupar.

Cada pessoa que aparece nessa fic realmente existe: a não ser é claro os figurantes, que vocês saberão quem são.

Cada personagem foi baseado na pessoa que o deu vida e no próprio personagem que "interpretou" naquela escola de magia virtual.

A Fic será composta por duas temporadas, portanto você que participou da escola e não se viu nessa fic, não se preocupe, ela terá uma segunda temporada, e se você foi parte da h-mb você vai aparecer. As histórias aqui contadas realmente aconteceram, na nossa vida virtual sim, mas aconteceram, e tenho certeza que cada uma delas é como se fosse real para quem a viveu.

Se você veio parar aqui por acaso, logo aviso: Harry&Cia não vão aparecer nessa fic, mas se você quiser ler sinta-se a vontade, garanto que essa fic pode ser tão divertida quanto as "tradicionais".

Leia, se divirta, relembre, chore, ria, comente.

Essa fic é pra vocês!

Schaiane&Leonardo.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

Alguns anos se passaram após a guerra final em que Harry Potter venceu definitivamente Voldemort, e a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts continuava lá, agora com novos protagonistas.

- Hey Smith! - Chamou um garoto alto, de aproximadamente 14 anos, com cabelos extremamente lisos e escuros caindo pelo rosto e de olhar sério e misterioso.

- Ah, Olá Marchin. - Respondeu outro garoto da mesma idade do primeiro, moreno, ligeiramente mais baixo, com cabelos curtos e um olhar calmo e descontraído.

- E aí, tudo bem? - Nessa hora, uma garota parou ao lado do menino que atendia por Smith. Pela respiração acelerada demonstrava que estivera correndo.

- Sarinha!

- Dani! Te procurei por tudo!

Após um abraço apertado o casal se separou e Danilo Smith respondeu a pergunta do amigo:

- Tudo cara! E você?

- Também... - Neste momento nota-se uma outra garota, de mãos dadas com aquele que atendia por Leonardo Marchin.

- Olá de La Vey. - Disse a garota ao lado de Danilo, Sarah Brington, com um sorriso irônico e um leve sarcasmo na voz.

- Brington. Que prazer! - Respondeu Mia de La Vey com o mesmo tom da colega.

Os dois garotos reviraram os olhos e suspiram aborrecidos ao ver o "caloroso" papo das duas meninas. Sabiam que elas tinham uma rixa, mas sinceramente detestavam quando as duas se batiam de frente.

- Olha, vamos indo Sarah, o expresso já vai partir. Leo, a gente se fala cara - disse Danilo estendendo a mão pro amigo e após um rápido e forte aperto de mão, puxando a namorada para o trem.

- Beleza Dan, nos comunicamos nas férias então? - Respondeu Leonardo, retribuindo o aperto enquanto o amigo assentia com a cabeça.

- Essa Brington me estressa. - disse Mia enquanto Leo suspirava e puxava a garota para dentro do expresso, depois que o amigo e a namorada sumiram.

- É Mia, agora vamos logo sim?

- Nossa que pressa, to indo!

O garoto estava sério e não fez questão de responder à menina, enquanto procurava uma cabine vazia. O quarto ano já fora, e ele parecia saber que o quinto seria bem tumultuado...

Passaram por uma cabine onde duas meninas estavam sozinhas e seguiram adiante.

- Não gosto muito desse garoto – disse uma garota de traços japoneses de dentro da cabine enquanto os dois desapareciam da janela.

A outra distraída que até então estava olhando para fora, perguntou-lhe:

- E porque não?

- Eu acho que ele também não vai muito com a minha cara. Ninguém da Sonserina gosta dele, claro.

A outra não respondeu, cortando a conversa por ali e voltou o olhar para fora.

Por fim estava voltando para casa. Era realmente bom, para ela. Pois sabia que em casa não precisaria se esconder tanto quanto na escola. Aliás, Carolina Szandor sempre sonhara em entrar para Hogwarts. Mal sabia ela que a um ano desse acontecimento, nunca desejara tanto não ter que entrar...

- Não seria mais fácil – começou a falar a outra garota – Tirar o suéter em vez de abrir a janela?

A menina Szandor voltou a sua atenção para ela. Percebera que a menina a observava abrir a janela.

Voltou sua atenção para fora e não lhe respondeu.

Não se ouviu mais conversa naquela cabine até a chegada em Londres.

N.A.:

Kerem ver as capaaas?  
no meu profile tah o endereço )  
Dá uma conferida lah! O prologo tá curtinho, mas é só o começo, o resto vai ser grandão!  
Haa, espero que tenham gostaado, e povo da hmb, tem bastante coisinha pra acontecer ainda...bjo.  
By Schaia.

**Olá pessoas! Então, espero que gostem da fic, né? Eu sei que tem algumas coisas que a gente crio e talz, mas tentamos deixar os personagens como a gente via e sei que tem muitas coisas que a gente não sabe que aconteceu. Portanto, se você tem algum segredo, nos conte que a gente coloca na fic ;  
****e para quem nunca ouviu falar da HMB, espero que gostem e comentem ai o que ****vocês acham que vai acontecer! É isso, até o proximo capitulo!  
By Leo.**


	3. Férias, emocionates férias

Primeiro Capítulo – Férias, emocionantes férias.

"_A menina corria desesperada, como podiam ter deixado aquilo acontecer com ela? E se alguém descobrisse? Milhares de pensamentos desconexos iam e vinham enquanto ela tentava alcançar seu quarto o mais rápido possível, os cabelos emaranhados, a respiração acelerada, os olhos vidrados, a mão segurando o braço. E ela corria, corria, mais para fugir de seus _

_pensamentos do que qualquer outra coisa._"

A garota acordou ofegante, tivera aquele pesadelo de volta. Não agüentava mais os mesmos malditos sonhos, e fez a única coisa que sempre fazia: chorou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Férias chatas_". Mia pensava enquanto rolava pela cama, com um tédio profundo estampado no rosto. Afinal, porque Leo ainda não a pedira em namoro? Ele a enrolara o quarto ano inteiro, ficando com ela quando tinha vontade e sumindo muitas vezes. Mas Mia não podia tomar uma atitude, tinha medo de perder o garoto, gostava demais dele. Sempre gostara, só que ele nunca a percebera, mas agora que conseguira chamar sua atenção não ia perde-lo. Não ia mesmo. Ela lembrava o dia fatídico em que percebera Leo pela primeira vez.

"_Tinha doze anos e tinha acabado de descer do expresso para seu segundo ano em Hogwarts. Com a pressa de sair do vagão puxando a mala pesada acabou tropeçando e caindo na calçada. Não conseguia nem se mover, tamanha a vergonha que sentia. Até que viu uma mão estendida, olhou para cima e o viu. Ele era da Corvinal também, da mesma série que ela. Leonardo Marchin, se não se enganava... Mia sempre o achara bonitinho, mas realmente não pensava muito em garotos naquele tempo. Até aquele momento._

_- Vem eu te ajudo.  
- Obrigada...  
- De nada. Vê se toma mais cuidado da próxima vez - disse isso sorrindo, o que fez a garota se derreter._

_- T-tá...bri-brigada mesmo..._

_O garoto sorriu e puxou o malão dela para a calçada, saindo logo em seguida._

_Desde então, Mia de La Vey, uma garota baixinha, com cabelos castanhos enrolados, com um pequeno nariz arrebitado e lindos olhos chocolate é apaixonada por Leonardo Marchin._"

Ela passou o segundo e o terceiro ano assim, até que Leo descobriu que ela gostava dele, e então para sua total salvação e perdição, a chamou para sair, a garota nem pensou nas conseqüências, aceitou na hora, pensando que finalmente o fisgara. Bom, não era isso que pensava nessas tediosas férias do quarto pro quinto ano, já que depois de um ano inteiro de enrolações ela percebera que Leo não era o que se podia chamar de confiável.

Uma batida na janela tirou a garota de seus pensamentos, uma insistente coruja batia na janela. "Uma carta da Ya! Finalmente alguém lembrou de mim!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danilo estava muito cansado, tudo que pensava agora era banho-e-cama. E em Sarah. A garota não saía de seu pensamento, e ele não queria que isso acontecesse, de maneira alguma. Fazia cinco meses que namoravam, e ele não podia estar mais feliz. Desde a primeira vez que a vira se apaixonara pela garota sorridente e escandalosa que era sua namorada. Ele nunca fora de rodeios, e se alguém lhe interessava, ele investia. E com Sarah não foi diferente, afinal ele não podia deixar passar a única oportunidade que tivera de falar com a garota. Ele lembrava como se fosse hoje.

" _- Zeuuuuus! Aiii ele caiu, alguém me ajuda - gritava uma menina desesperada quando seu pufoso caiu de uma janela particularmente longe do chão. O garoto,sempre muito solicito e solidário, imediatamente correu para ajudar._

_- Hey, calma! Vamos lá pegar ele e leva-lo para o professor de TCM ok?  
- Ta... obrigado... - então ele segurou a mão da garota que estava com algumas lágrimas querendo cair dos olhos e a levou quase correndo pra fora do castelo, apanhando o pufoso um pouco arredio e lamurioso e o levando para o professor de TCM. _

_Enquanto Zeus era cuidado, Danilo observava a garota que se remexia inquieta e retorcia as mãos, Sarah Brington, Sonserina, quarto ano. Já tinha a visto, mas nunca a tinha observado realmente. Mas agora o fazia, e se surpreendeu. A garota magra, nem alta nem baixa, extremamente branca, com algumas sardas salpicando o rosto, os cabelos pretos lhe caindo em ondas até o meio das costas, contrastando perfeitamente com os olhos incrivelmente verdes. Danilo Smith simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Ele sabia que iria se arrepender se não tentasse alguma coisa, então o fez. _

_- Bom, ta mais calma agora? - disse ele com um sorriso. _

_- Sim... Desculpa pelo escândalo, é que o Zeus me deu um susto..._

_- Tudo bem... Sabe, eu tive pensando... Será que você não gostaria de... Ahn... Sair comigo?_

_A garota arregalou um pouco os olhos e abriu a boca para tentar responder, mas nenhum som saiu, tentou de novo e falou:_

_- Aah... bem... ah... sim, claro... porque não?_

_- Legal! Digo, bom... amanha a noite?_

_- É, pode ser... até amanha então._

_- Até... - ele viu ela se afastar para as masmorras da sonserina e sorriu. Ela aceitara!"._

Danilo parecia perdido nesses pensamentos, quando uma coruja piando o despertou. Realmente, não se arrependera de chamar Sarah para sair a cinco meses atrás, e agora namorava a garota. Ainda pensando nisso, foi para o banheiro, precisava de um bom banho, seus irmãos pegaram pesado no jogo de quadribol de hoje.

Sarah estava entediada. E com raiva. Sentada na mesa da cozinha dividia sua preciosa atenção com a irmã que não parava de falar e o irmão que insistia em bater na sua cabeça cada vez que passava. Realmente, para que irmão mais velho e irmã mais nova existiam? Para atormentá-la, só podia.

- Jeniffer! PÁRA DE FALAR e ADRIANO pára de bater na minha cabeça!

- Aiii Sarah, me deixa falar, ui...  
- Ela ta nervosinha porque ta longe do namoradinho idiota dela não é maninha? - dizendo isso Adriano desferiu mais um tapa na cabeça da irmã.

Uma coisa que Sarah não entendia era o ciúme do irmão. Ele espantara qualquer possível candidato que ela tivera até os 13 anos, mas felizmente ele saíra da escola quando ela entrara no quarto ano, o que a permitiu finalmente a tão sonhada liberdade.

- É isso aí Di, morrendo de saudades do meu lindo, maravilhoso, cheiroso, gosto...

- Tá Sarah, chega!

- Nossa, que estresse maninho... - disse a garota saindo às gargalhadas da cozinha, debaixo de um olhar extremamente zangado do irmão e do olhar confuso de Jeniffer que ia de um para outro, olhar este que não durou muito, uma vez que Sarah ainda podia ouvir a irmã voltar a falar quando estava a caminho do quarto:

- Nossaaa Di nem acredito que vou pra Hogwarts esse ano! Você já pensou que legal? Nossa, eu vou ficar na Sonserina, com certeza...

"_Cadê a mamãe para me salvar desses malucos quando eu preciso dela? Trabalhando, claro... Ela só trabalha mesmo..._" A menina ia divagando sobre isso, quando um aperto no coração a avisou que o irmão tinha razão. Estava com saudades, imensa saudades do namorado. Não via Danilo há duas semanas e isso a estava deixando irritada. Os horários dos dois não batiam, já que, quando ele não tinha treino de quadribol viajava, e quando estava livre ela tinha algum compromisso com os irmãos ou com os pais. Ou com a família toda, já que a sua imensa família adorava se reunir nas férias, feriados, finais de semana, etc. Sarah ficava boba de como sua família era festeira, tudo era motivo de festa para eles. Mas ela não reclamava, pelo contrario. Era extremamente festeira e adorava o jeito alegre de sua família viver.

Mas a saudade já tava demais, precisava se comunicar com o namorado antes das férias acabarem, não agüentaria mais duas semanas. Mandou uma coruja, deitou na cama e ficou pensando. E a coisa que mais a fazia sorrir involuntariamente era a lembrança de um Danilo ofegante e alegre, descendo da vassoura e correndo para ela com a taça em mãos. Mesmo que sua casa tenha perdido para o time do namorado, ela não pôde deixar de sorrir e abraçar o garoto. E ela ainda se perguntava como podia estar namorando um Grifinório.

O barulho dos carros e da cidade movimentada eram a atração principal de Leonardo Marchin. Estava deitado em sua cama com um livro nas mãos, e nem assuntos como quadribol o animavam naquele momento.

Aquelas férias estavam realmente tediosas e só o que lhe restava era ficar escutando os carros e as pessoas passarem pela movimentada Avenida de Londres onde ficava seu prédio.

A porta do seu quarto se abriu rapidamente e um garoto aparentemente mais velho que vagamente lembrava ele entrou.

- Precisa bater na porta não – disse Leonardo fechando o esquecido "Quadribol através dos séculos".

- Relaxa maninho – disse o irmão Marchin mais velho – Tenho um presentinho pra você.

Sentou na cama aos pés do irmão e Leonardo notou que ele trazia um envelope nas mãos.

- Realmente não sei como os trouxas não notam uma coruja levando uma carta – falou entregando-lhe a carta – Toma. É da sua namoradinha.

Leonardo pegou sem vontade, exclamando um simples "Ah...". Virou a carta de um lado para outro olhando, e depois a largou em cima da cabeceira.

- Não vai ler? – exclamou o outro.

- Agora não. E a propósito, André – continuou – La Vey não é minha namoradinha.

- Então está esperando o que?

- Nada ué! Quero dizer, se eu posso ficar com ela quando eu quiser, porque eu vou querer namorar ela?

André o observou e por fim perguntou:

- Você gosta dela?

- Claro – respondeu Leonardo sem pensar duas vezes.

- Então, um dia você vai entender mano! Ou melhor – sorriu – Aproveite mesmo. Faltam apenas três anos para a escola acabar.

- É – disse Leonardo sorrindo também – É seu ultimo ano não é?

- Ah, pois é! Por isso vou aproveitar bastante, quero dizer, quando a gente chega no final, percebemos como tudo se refletiu nos outros anos. Por isso que eu te digo maninho, aproveite bem!

E se levantou pegando um punhadinho de bala que havia na cabeceira do quarto do irmão, sorriu e saiu do quarto fechando a porta ao passar.

Leonardo ficou ali pensando na sua estada em Hogwarts. Conhecera pessoas que deveriam levar para toda a vida ali. Queria dizer, tinha algumas que mereciam nem estar em sua vida. "_Kary Akemi, aquela menina japonesinha da Sonserina_".Ela sim era realmente deplorável e só fazia sua vida um inferno. "_E ainda a Brington_" pensou. Nunca vira pessoa tão irritante quanto ela e só fazia estragar a vida de Danilo.

Muitas vezes o garoto pensara que o amigo podia arrumar alguém melhor para ele. Mas nem se importava, pois se ele gostava dela...

"_E ela ficando longe de mim, que mal tem?_".

A buzina de um carro fez o garoto voltar à realidade. Voltou a deitar na cama e se virando, tentou dormir.

As últimas semanas de férias se passaram sem nenhum acontecimento em geral. Szandor passava a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto, lendo todos os novos livros do ano e respondendo as freqüentes perguntas da irmã mais nova sobre Hogwarts, que por acaso, iria entrar na escola nesse próximo ano letivo.

Danilo e Sarah finalmente se encontraram e passaram os últimos dias de sol juntos, com direito a uma visita ao Beco Diagonal.

Mia esperava ansiosa a resposta de Leonardo, enquanto este se decidia entre reclamar de suas férias tediosas, ler vagamente a carta da "namorada" e jogar xadrez com o irmão mais velho.


	4. E de volta a Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e qualquer citação a sua história pertence a JK Rowling.

Segundo Capitulo – e de volta a hogwarts...

A euforia dos alunos era bastante percebida. Cada qual já estava na mesa de sua devida casa e podia se dizer que todos estavam bastante ansiosos, pois logo começaria a cerimônia de seleção dos alunos novos.

A segunda mesa à esquerda, um grupinho de meninas conversavam.

- Quero dizer, agora que você é monitora, La Vey, as coisas mudaram para você, e ainda justo neste ano que vocês vão ter os exames! Você vai ter que realmente se esforçar – comentava uma garota magra, aparentemente alta com cabelos pretos e lisos até o ombro, com um olhar sonhador sob um óculo de grau de armação prata.

Mia concordou com um aceno de cabeça e quando ia falar, a garota continuou:

– E realmente espero que ano que vem eu seja a escolhida como monitora – concluiu ela.

- Você não tira o nariz dos livros, Scheiffer, é claro que vai – comentou uma terceira garota, um ano mais velha com traços árabes.

- Realmente espero – respondeu Scheiffer sorrindo e virando-se para conversar com alguns garotos do quarto ano.

- A propósito Mia – começou a falar a menina árabe – Qual garoto foi escolhido como monitor? Marchin?

- Ah, Ya – começou Mia – Bem, não. Foi Matheus Scheiffer.

- Isso que eu noto em sua voz é desapontamento?

- É, não consigo esconder nada de você mesmo... mas bem que podia ser o Leo, né? Quem sabe assim ele me daria mais atenção...

- Não vou nem dizer nada ok? Marchin é meu amigo, mas não gosto nada do relacionamento de vocês.

- Bem, pelo menos nós temos um não é?

- Grande relacionamento Mia, grande mesmo.

Mia ficou observando a amiga. Yasmin Abdala, uma garota nem baixa nem alta, morena, cabelos castanhos enrolados indo até a cintura, com uma expressão profunda nos olhos pretos. Ela sempre lhe avisara sobre Leo, mas a garota nunca lhe dera ouvidos.

Qualquer conversa foi interrompida no salão quando a diretora, Minerva McGonagall deu a famosa batidinha no copo.

- Por favor, todos em seus lugares que a cerimônia de seleção começará em alguns minutos.

Vários alunos se levantaram e foram para a mesa de suas casas.

Leonardo Marchin chegou e sentou ao lado de Mia, cumprimentando-a com um beijo.

- Não te encontrei no trem, onde esteve? – perguntou.

- Sou monitora e tive que dar atenção para meu irmão mais novo – respondeu ela.

- Monitora? – se assustou ele.

- É Leo – falou ela suspirando.

- Puxa, legal – falou ele sorrindo – Não sabia.

- Quietos – falou a menina Abdala – Vai começar.

A porta do salão abriu e vários alunos do primeiro ano começaram a atravessar. Os pequenos entraram no salão sob o olhar de todos, alguns assustados, outros surpresos, mas com certeza todos muito ansiosos. Um a um os alunos do primeiro ano foram selecionados, inclusive três deles.

- Brington, Jeniffer – chamou Lupin, que agora exercia o cargo de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, e diretor da Grifinória substituindo Minerva.

A garotinha baixinha, cabelo castanho claros até o ombro, morena, com óculos quadrados e vermelhos se aproximou do banco. A garota com certeza era o total oposto da irmã.

- Sonserina!

Ela deu uma pequena levantada de sobrancelha como se dissesse "já sabia" e se encaminhou para a mesa barulhenta que agora seria a da sua casa, sendo recebida por um sorriso e um abraço de Sarah.

- De La Vey, Michael – o professor continuou e um garoto moreno de cabelos curtos e olhos chocolates, que lembravam alguém, se aproximou.

- Corvinal! - O garoto sorriu imensamente e foi direto para onde Mia estava, sendo recebido por um abraço e um "é isso aí irmãozinho!".

- Szandor, Daniella – uma garota morena, cabelos lisos e castanhos, alta para a idade se aproximou.

- Sonserina! - A mesa fez menos festa que o normal, e a garota com um sorriso calmo se aproximou. Todos ficaram na expectativa para ver qual seria a reação da irmã mais velha. Carolina era totalmente anti-social e não falava com ninguém, nem da própria casa. A szandor mais velha não levantou, apenas assentiu com a cabeça o lugar da irmã com um pequeno levantar de sobrancelhas o que fez todos, que nem perceberam que tinham prendido o ar, soltarem com desapontamento.

- Agora, ao banquete! – os alunos se deliciaram com as muitas iguarias que enchiam todas as mesas.

- Hey, Akemi! - chamou Sarah quando todos já se dirigiam aos respectivos dormitórios.

- Dae Brington. Beleza?

- Tudo na paz, e você?

- Também... Sarah... Sem noção, sou a nova monitora!

- Sério? Puxa, boa sorte Kary!

- É, vou precisar... HEY! Parem de correr seus bandos de pirralhos... Voltem aqui!

Kary Akemi, uma garota com traços orientais, alta e com cabelos pretos curtos saiu correndo atrás dos primeiro-anistas que foram para um lado totalmente contrario das masmorras.

Sarah então se viu caminhando sozinha para a sonserina. Seu namorado agora era monitor também e tinha que ajudar os "pirralhos", seu melhor amigo, Thiago Montez da Lufa-lufa por ironia do destino, também virara monitor. E com Kary correndo atrás dos pequenos, o único jeito era ir sozinha para a sala comunal.

A garota saíra antes de todos para não ter que falar e nem esbarrar em alguém, ela temia qualquer possível esbarrão. Chegara ao salão comunal vazio e subira imediatamente para o quarto, pulando a escada de dois em dois degraus. Abriu a porta, fechou rapidamente e foi para o espelho.

A imagem que via refletida era de uma garota baixa, magra, morena, mas que agora estava pálida, com profundas olheiras e cabelos negros caindo sobre os ombros. A pesada capa lhe acentuava ainda mais o aspecto carregado que ela transmitia, e as várias blusas, todas compridas, também.

Carolina tirou a capa e a jogou sobre a sua cama, que ficava no canto mais afastado do quarto, perto do banheiro. Voltou para frente do espelho e ergueu com alguma dificuldade as mangas das blusas sobre o braço direito. Deixou o braço pender ao lado do corpo, e voltou o olhar para o espelho. Para o braço nele refletido. Para a marca. Como tinha nojo dessa marca feita sem autorização no seu braço. Como tinha raiva de quem fez isso com ela. Como tinha ódio de si mesma por carregar aquilo.

Os pensamentos de Carolina foram interrompidos bruscamente com a abertura repentina da porta. O que aconteceu a seguir fez a menina congelar.

Sarah ia devagar para a sala comunal. Há alguns instantes olhara para trás e percebera que era a primeira da sonserina, os outros estavam muito atrás conversando, se empurrando, e "matando a saudades" à moda da Sonserina.

A garota suspirou e continuou seu caminho, pensando em Danilo. Só que não como sempre costumava pensar... Ultimamente Sarah estava se sentindo estranha com relação ao seu namoro. Antes das férias, e até mesmo durante era tudo as mil maravilhas. Só que depois daquele ultima semana que passou saindo todos os dias com o namorado e o viu fora da escola, se decepcionou. Danilo não era tudo aquilo que ela imaginava, o garoto sorridente e gentil da escola era um pouco egocêntrico e palhaço demais fora dela. Sarah sabia do jeito comediante dele, mas às vezes ele realmente exagerava. Sabia que não podia cobrar maturidade de um garoto que iria completar 15 anos, mas às vezes era tudo que ela precisava. Maturidade. Ele precisava entender que a vida não era só festa e que o mundo não girava em torno dele e de suas piadas.

A garota subiu calmamente os degraus da escada sem fazer barulho, e abriu a porta. Então o que viu a fez ficar parada sob a batente da porta sem reação.

Carolina observou a garota parada a porta. Ela já era muito branca, mas pálida ficava mais ainda. Os olhos chocados, a boca semi-aberta, a expressão de total espanto no rosto, olhando para ela. Para o braço dela. Estava acostumada àquela reação, mas com Sarah parecia mil vezes pior.

As duas ficaram se encarando, caladas, por muito tempo. Até que Sarah olhou rapidamente para fora, bateu a porta, a trancou e foi caminhando a passos rápidos até Carolina.

- Isso... Isso é...

- É! Silêncio! Escuta Brington, nós nunca se falamos, mas eu te peço que não fale isso pra ninguém. Ninguém entendeu bem?

- Eu não vou falar... Só queria saber o que...

- Olha não te interessa ta legal? - dizendo isso Szandor foi rapidamente para sua cama, fechando depressa a cortina de dossel.

Sarah continuava pasma. Não conseguia pensar direito, nem respirar. Precisava sair dali, rápido.

**N.A.: **  
Tah aí! Pros desesperados de plantão...espero que gosteeem, tah curtinho, mas calmaa gente x)  
E não fiquem pedindo att toda hora tb, quando tiver que postar eu posto oh benga o.O

Byee, até a próxima

No próximo episódio:

_- Diga Srta. De La Vey!_

_Mia iria começar a falar, quando alguém lhe interrompeu._

_- Porque ela? Eu levantei a mão primeira!_

_Todos os alunos se viraram para ver._

_Carolina Szandor estava de pé e fitava o professor muito atentamente._

_- Como disse? – perguntou atrapalhado ele._

_- Eu disse que eu levantei a mão primeira e você a chamou antes!_

_Imediatamente os murmúrios recomeçavam. Era realmente Szandor quem falara aquilo? Aquela garota realmente nunca abria a boca, e quando abria era para responder a chamada. Até que uma voz chamou a atenção de todos..._


	5. Segredos não tão secretos

Terceiro Capítulo – Segredos não tão secretos.

As primeiras duas semanas de aula foram realmente cansativas. Os professores faziam questão de lembrar os alunos do quinto ano sobre os N.O.M.s e que esse era um ano muito importante para o futuro deles, onde já teriam que começar a pensar em que profissão seguir. E como já bastasse, enchiam os alunos de deveres e estudos.

- Ele é realmente bom, esse Lupin – falava Danilo sentado na mesa da Grifinória enquanto tomava o café da manha.

- É sim! Espero que ele continue nos outros anos também – concordou Leonardo, que já tinha terminado seu café e fora conversar com o amigo na mesa da grifinória.

- Ah cara. Ainda bem que você não é monitor! É muito chato ter que ficar de olho nos pirralhos. Digo, eu deixo eles fazerem o que quiserem sabe? – disse enquanto mordia um pedaço de torrada – Eu não gostava quando os mais velhos mandavam em mim, então, eles façam o que bem entenderem.

Marchin achou estranho o amigo falar aquilo, mas apenas assentiu.

- E então – começou novamente Danilo – E o quadribol?

- Temos um novo capitão, David. Mas acho que ele vai continuar comigo e com a Abdala no time, pois ano passado nos saímos bem...

Neste momento, Mia de La Vey se aproximou dos dois meninos e dando um sorriso de simpatia, disse:

- Hei Leo, a aula de Feitiços vai começar daqui a pouco – começou ela – Poderíamos indo para pegar um lugar melhor?

- Ok! – concordou o garoto se levantando e virando para Dan – Nos vemos por ai, então. E esse ano, a taça de Quadribol já é nossa – e saiu sorrindo.

- Falando em quadribol – falou Mia enquanto os dois subiam as escadas principais – O nosso time já tem novos artilheiros?

- Acho que não, nem tive tempo de falar com David.

- Hum... – concluiu ela.

A sala de feitiços estava vazia, tirando alguns alunos da corvinal que estavam estudando. Os dois entraram e sentaram ao lado de um garoto. Matheus Scheiffer. Um garoto baixo, cabelos curtos e muito escuros, olhos castanhos claros e um sorriso sincero.

- Como vai La Vey? – cumprimentou ele – Marchin!

O menino e a menina pegaram os seus livros e suas penas, quando alguns garotos da Sonserina entraram na sala.

- Que? – comentou Leonardo com os dois colegas – Temos aula com a Sonserina?

- Não acredito que vou ter que agüentar a Brington até aqui – disse Mia se afundando na carteira.

- Pior é essa – falou Leonardo.

Mia e Matheus olharam para a porta da entrada. Kary Akemi entrou para a sala, sentando a uma das cadeiras do fundo.

Depois de alguns minutos, todo o pessoal das duas casas já haviam chegado e conversavam entre si, ainda lançando olhares uns aos outros.

- Muito bem – disse uma voz fininha na mesa do professor.

Poucos alunos olharam. O professor Flitwick estava de pé em cima de uma pilha de livros. Era realmente muito baixo. Na verdade, era um anão.

- Vamos hoje falar... – tentou começar ele. Mas ainda havia conversas.

Depois de uns mandarem os outros ficarem quietos, a sala ficou em silêncio.

- Hoje falaremos – recomeçou ele – Sobre o feitiço Engorgio, alguém sabe para que serve?

Algumas mãos levantaram. Flitwick mirou alguns alunos e então virou-se para Mia.

- Diga Srta. De La Vey!

Mia iria começar a falar, quando alguém lhe interrompeu.

- Porque ela? Eu levantei a mão primeira!

Todos os alunos se viraram para ver.

Carolina Szandor estava de pé e fitava o professor muito atentamente.

- Como disse? – perguntou atrapalhado ele.

- Eu disse que eu levantei a mão primeira e você a chamou antes!

Imediatamente os murmúrios recomeçavam. Era realmente Szandor quem falara aquilo? Aquela garota realmente nunca abria a boca, e quando abria era para responder a chamada. Até que uma voz chamou a atenção de todos.

- Isso aí professor, a Szandor levantou a mão primeiro – disse Kary.

- Concordo plenamente, injustiça isso sabia? – concordou Sarah fazendo coro à amiga.

Os alunos da Sonserina fizeram gestos com a cabeça de concordância.

- Nada disso! – falou Leonardo, também se levantando – Mia levantou primeiro e o professor viu isso, por isso, não se metam e deixem-na responder!

- Ah claro – replicou Kary Akemi – Só porque ela é da Corvinal! E vejamos, o anão é diretor da Corvinal!

- Coincidência, não? – disse Sarah Brington em tom de ironia.

O que era antes quatro alunos batendo boca, não se comparava com agora. Vários alunos se levantavam também e começavam a falar sua opinião. Cada qual, claro, defendendo a sua casa.

O professor Flitwick tentava falar de qualquer jeito. Nunca havia lhe acontecido aquilo na sua aula. Todos os alunos tinham um total respeito por ele, e ele notou na hora, que não fora uma boa idéia colocar as duas casas em aula conjunta

- SILÊNCIO! – disse ele com a varinha apontada para a garganta.

E todos na hora calaram a boca e olharam para ele. Notava-se claramente que ele havia usado o feitiço para aumentar o tom de voz. E nunca haviam visto o professor tão irritado antes.

- Não vou deixar vocês atrapalharem minha aula! – protestou ele – Se alguém tiver alguma coisa a discordar, saia da minha sala agora!

Todos os alunos voltaram a sentar e observaram o professor.

- Ótimo – concluiu ele – La Vey, responda!

Mia engoliu em seco. O que ele havia perguntado mesmo? Ah sim! O feitiço Engorgio.

- Serve para aumentar um objeto em questão – disse ela resumidamente.

Nessa hora, Sarah murmurou alguma coisa parecida com "não que você precise" fazendo os sonserinos rirem,e após um olhar gélido Flitiwick disse:

- Muito bem! – parabenizou o professor – Cinco pontos para a Corvinal.

Alguns alunos nessa hora viraram os olhos para o teto e se olhavam entre si.

A aula seguiu com todos ficando bem quietos e testando o feitiço em alguns ratos. No final, somente uns três, quatros alunos conseguiram realizar o feitiço perfeitamente, rendendo pontos as suas casas.

A sineta tocou, e os alunos se retiraram da sala.

Leonardo, Mia e Matheus guardaram seus materiais na mochila e seguiram para o corredor.

Um grupinho de alunos da Sonserina estavam parados ali, liderados pela garota Akemi.

- Desse jeito – começou ela encarando eles – Até a Lufa-lufa é campeã da Taça das Casas.

Leonardo Marchin abriu a boca para responder, mas Mia cochichou antes:

- Não vale a pena, vamos.

E os alunos da Corvinal seguiram para a torre de Adivinhação, enquanto os da Sonserina foram para a orla da floresta, para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Sarah não agüentava mais. Fazia um mês que estavam em Hogwarts, e ela precisava contar o que sabia para alguém. Prometera segredo para Szandor, mas ela mesma não agüentava sozinha com tudo aquilo. Precisava dividir o que descobrira sobre a garota e sabia que só tinha uma pessoa em que confiava o suficiente para isso. Thiago.

Thiago Montez era um Lufa-lufa com recém completados quinze anos. Vinha com o andar descansado pelo corredor. O jeito despojado, a capa com a manga dobrada, os primeiros botões da camisa abertos, e a gravata solta junto com o sorriso calmo e divertido e o olhar atrevido e hipnotizador faziam a ala feminina de Hogwarts suspirar. Alto, forte, moreno, os cabelos castanhos sempre caindo de modo displicente. Foi esse Thiago que Sarah encontrou, neste mesmo corredor.

- Thi! - exclamou a garota correndo e se jogando no pescoço do garoto.

- Sah! - respondeu ele erguendo-a do chão e dando um pequeno giro – Você andou sumida garota. Porque será que não te vejo mais?

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso de desdém – Será que é porque você é um maldito Lufa-lufense que não se contentando em ser o CDF ainda quer ser monitor? - Thiago fez uma expressão de falsa ofensa e respondeu

– Hey! Maldito não querida. Antes o texugo do que a cobra. E eu não tenho culpa se sou um pouco mais inteligente do que a média – nessa hora Sarah revirou os olhos – e não fui eu quem pediu para ser monitor!

- Como se você precisasse pedir...

- Agora – respondeu ele cortando com um sorriso e um levantar de sobrancelhas típicos dele – O que traz a minha digníssima amiga aqui?

Nessa hora Sarah pareceu lembrar o real motivo que a fizera procurar o amigo e a expressão do seu rosto não deve ter sido das melhores, pois o garoto realmente pareceu preocupado nesta hora.

- Sah? O que houve? Você ta bem?

- Thi... eu... eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Thiago franziu a testa, pegou a garota pela mão e a levou pelo corredor.

- Vem, vamos pro jardim.

- Ta legal Mia, agora você pirou de vez.

- Não Ya, escuta só! É uma boa idéia!

- BOA? De La Vey, quantas vezes você jogou quadribol na vida?

- Muitas! Você sabe, os meus primos volta e meia tão lá em casa...

- É, eu sei... mas você não tinha se interessado pelo quadribol de Hogwarts antes!

- Agora me interessa! E muito!

- O que te interessa mesmo é o Marchin! - Gritou a garota enquanto a amiga saía correndo da sala de aula, atrás de Leo. Mia precisava descobrir quando eram os testes de quadribol. Tudo valia para ficar mais perto dele. Até mesmo tentar uma vaga no time, seja lá qual for que tenha.

- Dan! - Chamou o garoto que tentava se desvencilhar da massa de alunos que lotavam o corredor.

- Leo! Você viu a minha namorada? - Perguntou Danilo confuso quando o amigo o alcançou, erguendo a cabeça e tentando ver acima dos alunos.

- Que?! Não, não vi – respondeu um Leonardo mais confuso ainda – Escuta cara, falei com o David e os testes de seleção de quadribol vão começar.

Nessa hora Danilo voltou totalmente à atenção ao amigo, desistindo de procurar Sarah pela multidão de alunos.

- Sério? Ah sim! Rodrigues também me falou isso...é verdade...

- Nossa Dan, em que mundo você ta?

- Sarah.

- Ahn?!

Agora sim, Marchin estava totalmente confuso. Sarah? O que tinha a irritante namorada do amigo a ver com isso?

- Sarah. Ela ta estranha Leo...tá se afastando, dando desculpas para sair, parece sempre preocupada com alguma coisa...nem ri mais das minhas gracinhas!

- Aaaah...

Leo fez uma cara de desgosto, aquilo realmente não lhe interessava. Danilo notou isso e falou:

- Nossa meu, desculpa ta te falando isso, você não tem nada a ver com meus problemas amorosos...Bom, vou falar com Rodrigues de novo, David já marcou a data do teste?

- Marcou...na próxima sexta-feira

- Ok então...a gente se fala Leo

- Falo.

Danilo saiu apressado, mesmo que o corredor já estivesse quase vazio a esta altura. Provavelmente a expressão em seu rosto queria dizer que iria procurar a namorada. Leo ficou olhando o amigo partir, e pensou se tinha feito bem em mentir. Na verdade tinha visto Sarah. Ela estava no jardim com Montez, e os dois estavam muito juntos, cochichando algo e sempre olhando para os lados. Leo não contou nada a Danilo, pois sabia do ciúme que o amigo tinha de Montez. E bem, sinceramente, não queria se meter naquilo.

- Leo! - Uma voz atrás de si o chamou para o presente

- Mia...

A garota deu um sorriso, como se esperasse algo. Leonardo notou e deu um abraço e um selinho na garota.

- Então...? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Ah sim... os testes de quadribol! Você sabe quando vão ser?  
- Por quê?

- Ah... bom, eu perguntaria para David, mas pra falar a verdade nunca falei com ele...

- Ahn... pensando em tentar entrar pro time?

- Bom, na verdade sim. A Ya me falou que tem vagas para artilheiros.

- Bem, tem mesmo. Vai ser na sexta, o time todo estará lá.

- Ótimo! Bom... me acompanha até o salão principal para o jantar então? Perguntou a garota sorrindo na expectativa

- Claro! - Respondeu ele oferecendo o braço a ela.

- Então, é isso. Disse a garota enquanto suspirava aliviada

- Nossa Sah... sempre achei Szandor estranha, mas achava que era só um caso agudo de aversão a sociedade.

- Poisé, eu também. Thi! Nada sobre isso com ninguém... Nem com a Lica

- Claro que não Sarah... vai ser triste esconder isso dela, mas...

- Mas é preciso! Lica é muito minha amiga, mas eu prometi não contar a ninguém e já me arrisquei contando a você.

O garoto sorriu. Sarah não conseguia esconder nada dele, sempre fora assim, desde pequenos. Suas famílias sempre foram muito amigas e eles praticamente se criaram juntos. Sarah era certeza de ser sonserina quando entrasse na escola, mas eles nunca chegavam a um acordo a respeito de Thiago. Podia ser tanto Lufa-lufa quanto Corvinal. Para falar a verdade, eles realmente esperavam Corvinal, mas qual não foi à surpresa quando o coração bondoso do garoto o mandara direto para a casa do texugo?

Mas nem por isso deixaram de ser amigos, o que causou espanto nas duas casas. Uma sonserina e um lufa-lufa? Amigos? Mais do que isso, melhores amigos? Mas eles não ligavam, não mesmo. Aliás, Sarah não era muito bem vista na sonserina pelas inúmeras amizades que cultivava pelo castelo inteiro. Até com os quadros a garota falava. Mas tinha dois amigos da qual ela não abria mão: Thiago Montez e Lica Alves.

- Dae cambada, só na boa? - Falou uma garota alta, de um rosto redondo simpático e olhos brilhantes, e com cabelos castanhos enrolados até o ombro, se jogando entre Thiago e Sarah.

- Sossegadinho. - Responderam os dois acostumados ao vocabulário da amiga.

- Formou então! Que me contam?

Os dois se entreolharam como se selando o acordo que tinham feito há pouco.

- A Sah tava aqui me contando sobre o namoro dela...

Realmente, não tinha como esconder algo de Thiago! Ela não tivera tempo de comentar sobre o seu namoro, e o garoto já parecia adivinhar que era justamente esse seu próximo assunto.

- Opa! Conte-me também... sei que sou uma reles corvinal, mas as peripécias amorosas daquela que se diz minha amiga me interessam!

Sarah sorriu e disse:

- Ok então! Preparem os ouvidos!

Os dois amigos se aproximaram e Sarah ficou falando por mais algum tempo, até que um Thiago revoltado puxou as garotas do chão, alegando fome e que o jantar já devia estar acabando a esta altura, e ele não podia perder o jantar, de maneira alguma, o de quarta era sempre melhor!

**N.A.:**

**Leozinho não ta no msn, então eu faço a nota sozinha. Como prometiiido, está aqui o terceiro cap!**

**Espero que curtam, e o tamanho ta aumentaaaando**

**Ahushuahaushauhas**

**Gentee, brigada pra quem lê e comenta!**

**Boa leitura, e até segunda :**

**By Schaia**

_No próximo episódio_

_- Shiu! Um chamado de silêncio de Thiago fez os dois pararem e encararem o garoto. Lica os acompanhou e mirou para onde um Thiago com a testa franzida e um olhar intrigado olhava._

_- O que foi Montez? Exclamou um Danilo realmente bravo – O que tem demais ali além do time da sonserina passando?_

_- Aí é que ta Smith! O time da sonserina, indo pro campo de quadribol..._

_Lica que já tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo deu um olhar significativo para Sarah._

_- Isso não é boa coisa. – disse a garota voltando o olhar para o campo – a sonserina tem treino hoje Sah?_

_- Não, não tem. – Sarah soltou uma exclamação e uma expressão de entendimento passou pelos seus olhos – Confusão a vista._

_No momento seguinte um Thiago intrigado, uma Lica confusa, e uma Sarah totalmente extasiada pela idéia de uma briga puxavam um Danilo realmente bravo e totalmente perdido para o campo de quadribol._


	6. Quem procura, acha

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e qualquer citação a seu mundo pertence a J.K. Rowling

Quarto Capítulo – Quem procura, acha.

Na primeira semana de Outubro os deveres tinham se multiplicado e estava cada vez mais difícil dar conta de todos eles. Alguns alunos, principalmente do quinto e sétimo ano, se reuniam em grupos para estudar na biblioteca. Enquanto outros aproveitavam o denso outono.

A temporada de quadribol estava prestes a começar também e não se demorou muito para os times começarem a marcar seus treinos, pois nenhuma casa estava disposta a entregar a taça para outra.

O time da Corvinal não se demorou, e no primeiro domingo do mês, alguns jogadores já estavam no campo, aguardando o restante.

- O tempo está bom para o treino – comentou Yasmin olhando para cima, enquanto caminhava para o estádio.

- Que bom! Preparada para o primeiro treino? – perguntou

Leonardo, virando-se para Mia, que caminhava junto com os dois.

- Acho que sim – falou ela normalmente. Também estava vestida com o uniforme de quadribol da Corvinal e trazia sua vassoura junto ao corpo. Nem ela acreditara, mas conseguira, se esforçara ao máximo e dera tudo de si, e por final, conseguiu ser uma das melhores candidatas e entrara para o time da sua casa, como artilheira.

Os três seguiram caminho até o estádio, passando por vários grupinhos de amigos que sentavam nas árvores, lendo ou conversando.

- Hey Leo, contra quem será o primeiro jogo? – perguntou Yasmin ao amigo.

- Não sei bem – disse ele vagamente – Temos que ver com

David.

O garoto olhou para as margens do lago e viu três alunos de diferentes casas conversando e rindo.

Sarah Brington contava algo para aquele garoto da Lufa-lufa, que a olhava. E uma outra menina da Corvinal, que estudava com ele, estava sentada brincando de arrancar grama.

Leonardo olhou mais atentamente os dois conversando. Talvez devesse dar um toque ao amigo? No fim achara melhor nem se meter, desviou o olhar e continuou a caminhada.

Não se podia dizer que Kary Akemi era uma pessoa com muitos amigos. Bastantes conhecidos sim, mas amigos de verdade, não muitos. Para falar a verdade só havia uma pessoa em quem confiava: Fernando Chad. E a única que chegava a mais perto de amiga para ela era Sarah. De resto, só conhecidos e colegas de casa. Aqueles que ela divida a sala de aula, aquelas com quem dividia o quarto, e logicamente, aqueles com quem dividia o campo de quadribol. Mesmo não gostando muito da idéia de muitas pessoas juntas e perto demais dela, e pior ainda, muitas vezes gritando, Kary Akemi tinha verdadeira paixão pelo quadribol. Mas, principalmente, pela disputa que ele causava. E foi essa disputa que a fez levar o amigo e os colegas ao campo de quadribol naquela tarde.

- Escuta só, a corvinal ainda ta nos devendo aquela aula de feitiços!

- Kary, isso foi há duas semanas atrás! Lembrou Fernando

- e daí? Eu não esqueci...e esses corvinais tão me devendo uma

- Nos devendo querida colega de campo. – disse Gus Nonna, um sextanista que também adorava disputas e provocações.

- A gente vai achar confusão...então...vamos logo!

O resto do time que só observava sorriu entre si, assentindo com a cabeça. Se os corvinais pensavam que iam ter um treino tranqüilo, estavam muito enganados.

Sarah encarava Thiago. Thiago encarava Sarah. Lica olhava de um para o outro, com um quê de expectativa. Eles ficaram se encarando. Se encarando. Até que...

- Pisco! Disse uma Sarah às gargalhadas

- A Lica me desconcentrou! Disse um Thiago zangado. Nunca conseguia ganhar da amiga

- Eu?! Mas eu tava quieta aqui na minha!

- Não! Você ficava olhando, e isso me deixou nervoso.

- Thi, que desculpa hein?! Eu também fiquei olhando pra Sarah

- É isso aí! Desiste Thiago, você nunca vai conseguir ganhar de mim no jogo do sério! Disse a garota rindo mais uma vez, dessa vez acompanhada pelos amigos.

- SARAH! Uma voz extremamente zangada fez os três voltarem bruscamente à realidade. Brington gelou. Esquecera completamente que tinha marcado de se encontrar com o namorado. E estava exatamente...meia hora atrasada.

- Dani...

O garoto soltou um risinho de sarcasmo e disse da forma mais gélida que conseguiu:

- Posso te lembrar que você marcou de encontrar o seu namorado há meia hora atrás?

- Eu...eu sei...desculpa é que...

- Não! Putz, eu não acredito...pra variar você tava aí com o Montez e com a Alves e esquece o seu próprio namorado!

- Escuta Danilo, eu já pedi desculpa, se você não...

- Shiu! Um chamado de silêncio de Thiago fez os dois pararem e encararem o garoto. Lica os acompanhou e mirou para onde um Thiago com a testa franzida e um olhar intrigado olhava.

- O que foi Montez? Exclamou um Danilo realmente bravo – O que tem demais ali além do time da sonserina passando?

- Aí é que ta Smith! O time da sonserina, indo pro campo de quadribol...

Lica que já tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo deu um olhar significativo para Sarah.

- Isso não é boa coisa. – disse a garota voltando o olhar para o campo – a sonserina tem treino hoje Sah?

- Não, não tem. – Sarah soltou uma exclamação e uma expressão de entendimento passou pelos seus olhos – Confusão a vista.

No momento seguinte um Thiago intrigado, uma Lica confusa, e uma Sarah totalmente extasiada pela idéia de uma briga puxavam um Danilo realmente bravo e totalmente perdido para o campo de quadribol.

- Mais rápido com o pomo, Ya! – falava uma voz agitada de um garoto que olhava para todos os lados para analisar seus colegas de time – Lewis e de La Vey, nós três vamos nos revezando para arremessar as goles, enquanto Marchin tenta defender. Cuidado vocês dois ai com os balaços! – gritava ele para os dois batedores, enquanto voava pelo campo.

Mia tentava se concentrar. Não estava se saindo tão mal para seu primeiro treino. Segurou a goles em mão e tornou a virar-se para Leonardo, que aguardava voando entre os aros para tentar defender. Respirou fundo e quando foi arremessar, parou repentinamente.

- Eu não acredito - ela escutou alguém falar.

Virou-se para ver quem falava e olhou para David, o capitão do time.

Ele olhava para baixo. A garota acompanhou seu olhar. Lá embaixo encontrava-se todo o pessoal do time da Sonserina. Davam muitas gargalhadas, enquanto apontavam para alguns dos garotos da Corvinal e faziam breves comentários. Dando um suspiro enraivecido, David sabia que nada tinha a fazer, que seu time não iria conseguir continuar o treino com as cobras pertubando lá embaixo. Apontou a vassoura para o chão e desceu em uma velocidade impressionante, fúria estampada no seu rosto. O resto do time, não vendo alternativa, o seguiu.

- Que diabos é isso, Akemi? – perguntou ele para a garota da frente.

- A única coisa perto de um "diabo" que eu estou vendo aqui é você e esse timeco de quinta, David - disse a garota com ironia transbordando na voz

- Estamos só tentando treinar – respondeu ele com raiva.

A garota deu uma risada fria, sendo acompanhada pelos colegas de casa.

- Treinar? Escutem, corvinais...vocês podem treinar, treinar...mas nunca vão conseguir nem chegar perto da taça. Até a lufa lufa passa de vocês

- É o que veremos.

Disse o garoto e depois saiu em direção ao castelo murmurando algo com "Filch" e passando por quatro estudantes que vinham em direção ao campo

- Olhem só que medroso...fugindo David?! quem diria hein? - disse a garota com sarcasmo olhando em volta, como se procurando aprovação dos colegas. Só então notou com total espanto que estava...sozinha? sim! sozinha, nenhum dos seus colegas de casa, que vieram com ela, estavam ali.

Mas espere...não completamente sozinha, tinha alguns sonserinos ali...aliás, da onde aqueles cinco tinham surgido? Ela não se lembrava de ter visto nem Szandor,nem Montez, nem Alves, nem Smith e muito menos Sarah por ali.

Os cinco parados, com cara de desentendimento e até um certo divertimento em alguns. Parados encarando...- Akemi girou o olhar e reparou quem os cinco alunos recém surgidos estavam olhando - Marchin, De La Vey e Abdala.

- Você se acha muito importante, não é Akemi? - se adiantou Marchin - Sinceramente, você acha que a Sonserina vai ter alguma chance contra nós?!

- É claro - respondeu ela - Contanto que o juiz não seja o anão de Feitiços. Mas com esse time de vocês, acho que nem roubando vocês ganham. A começa por essa De La Vey...que se conseguir fazer a vassoura sair do chão com ela em cima, já vai ser muito...

Uma risada estridente foi ouvida, Sarah gargalhava do comentário da colega, o que fez Mia virar o olhar bravo para a garota.

Marchin não se segurando, empunhou a varinha com raiva, apontando-a para Akemi. A garota, agora totalmente séria fez o mesmo. Estava instalada a confusão. Mia, furiosa pela risada de Sarah, sacou a varinha e apontou pra garota, e a sonserina não deixou por menos.

Lica, que estava parada e aparentemente calma, quando viu Sarah em apuros, imediatamente foi ao socorro da amiga, tentando tirar Mia de perto dela. O problema é que Yasmin tentou fazer o mesmo com Mia, o que gerou um grande emaranhado de gritos, chutes, tapas, puxões de cabelos e vários feitiços jogados ao ar.

Thiago e Danilo se entreolharam apavorados, sem saber o que fazer. Danilo, tomando uma atitude, correu ao encontro das garotas, tentando separa-las, o que só causou mais confusão. Thiago tentou fazer o mesmo com Leonardo e Akemi, o que não foi de todo pior, já que os dois só se xingavam. Carolina estava com um olhar alarmado e não sabia pra onde correr. Sabia que tinha que sair dali rápido ou se meteria em confusões, mas a curiosidade era maior.

- DETENÇÃO! – um grito fez todos pararem o que estavam fazendo, e congelar diante do olhar bravo da diretora. Os fios soltos do coque, a face vermelha e a respiração acelerada mostravam que ela já estava na árdua tarefa de faze-los pararem há algum tempo.  
- Vocês...todos...pra...minha...sala...AGORA! – sem dar tempo pra questionamentos, a diretora saiu a passos duros pelo jardim em direção ao castelo, acompanhada de um Filch com um discreto sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Garotas descabeladas, um garoto arranhado e despenteado, um vermelho de tanto berrar palavrões, uma garota assustada e se chamando mentalmente de burra por ter ficado no meio daquilo tudo e um garoto calmo e com um sorrisinho de "eu mereço" se entreolharam. Sem mais nada a dizer, caminharam com seus uniformes desalinhados e com a respiração falhando até o castelo.

N.A.:

Como eu não encontro mais meu companheiro de fiic, eu posto sozinha /

Então galera, tahh aiiih o quarto cap \o/

Espero que gostem, eu ADOREI escreveer ele

Aauhauahaua

Divertido demais né Leo?D

Mas o próximo eh mais ainda

Aguardem ;)

Sem mais :

No próximo Capitulo:

"_O outono os fazia apertar o casaco à entrada da floresta. Pararam. A respiração saindo como fumacinha branca de suas bocas, as mãos em atrito em alguma tentativa de aquecimento e o olhar virado para o alto. Para ela. Para a Floresta Proibida. Se uma detenção em conjunto já era ruim, na floresta fria e assustadora à noite, era mil vezes pior"_


	7. Detenção!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence.

Quinto Capitulo – Detenção!

- Eu ainda ouço gritos...vocês ouvem? Gritos...

- Sah, a McGonagal nem gritou com a gente na sala dela...  
- É Sah, foi uma coisa meio sussurrada..."decepção...vergonha...eu não acredito!"  
- Ah...mas eu ouço...detenção...detenção...  
- Eu não acredito que fiquei em detenção por não fazer...nada!  
- é pois é, mas qualé...eu ainda tenho as marcas da luta...- Lica disse olhando pro braço arranhado – deixa eu descobri qual das três fez isso...mas dexa!  
- Aaaah nem vem! Eu só arranhei a de La Vey...e talvez o Dani  
- você arranhou o seu namorado?  
- bom...foi sem querer sabe?  
- Sarah! Exclamaram Thiago e Lica ao mesmo tempo, e os três foram pro salão principal rindo, apesar da detenção que os aguardava ainda aquela noite.

As aulas daquele dia se passaram como as aulas de quintanistas deveriam ser: cheias de informações e de deveres.

O salão comunal da Corvinal estava silencioso, com a maioria dos alunos estudando e lendo diversos livros. O único movimento era de um garoto que se aproximava de duas meninas paradas perto da porta.

- Vamos então? - convidou ele.

As garotas concordaram e os três saíram do Salão cruzando o corredor do terceiro andar.

- Nossa detenção com os sonserinos é o cumulo!

- Relaxa Mia - falou Ya - foram bem dados aqueles tapas naquelas nojentas.

- Ah foi! - concordou Mia - só não entendi porque Marchin não enfeitiçou aquela japa metida.

Os três foram caminhando até chegarem a sala da diretora, onde os outros estudantes já se encontravam.  
Notava-se que nenhum dos presentes estava contente. Longe disso. As sonserinas mostravam um olhar de raiva e irritação. O mesmo acontecia com os corvinais. Lica porém, acompanhada de Thiago e Danilo tinham um olhar entediado.

- Muito bem - os olhares voltaram - se para a diretora - algumas ervas dos nossos estoques estão em falta. Como vocês são um grupo grande, creio que não há problema algum em irem até a floresta esta noite, acompanhados por um professor logicamente. Alguma objeção? - Algumas garotas tremeram levemente a citação da floresta, alguns olharam - se apreensivos, mas ninguém ousou contestar.  
Minerva, olhando cada um, balançou levemente a cabeça em sinal afirmativo - Prof. Sprout! Entre, por favor.

Agora sim, todos sem exceção, ficaram um pouco apavorados. Sprout iria levá-los? Aquela professora era meio avoada e já estava ficando velha... Esta noite iria ser longa. 

O outono os fazia apertar o casaco à entrada da floresta. Pararam. A respiração saindo como fumacinha branca de suas bocas, as mãos em atrito em alguma tentativa de aquecimento e o olhar virado para o alto. Para ela. Para a Floresta Proibida. Se uma detenção em conjunto já era ruim, na floresta fria e assustadora à noite, era mil vezes pior.

- Muito bem! – exclamou a professora, que pareceria estar realmente contente. A única que não estava de mau humor ali, com certeza – Todos com suas varinhas? – ao consentimento geral, ela bateu as mãos animada e sorriu – Ótimo! Vamos então!  
Todos de varinha em punho e acesas com o Lumus seguiram a professora, enquanto ela explicava características das ervas que deveriam buscar.

- São um tanto quanto difíceis de achar, conseguimos melhor obtenção de noite, por isso estamos aqui

- Verbena - continuava ela - Ajuda na resistência da pessoa. Quando acharmos algumas delas é fácil retira-las, então eu ensino a vocês. Agora vamos andando mais rápido, vamos.  
Todos já tinham percebido que ninguém iria procurar nada. Nenhum deles, pelo menos. A professora já estava acostumada àquele caminho e àquela busca, por isso sabia exatamente aonde ir. Bastava segui-la, então, para que ouvir suas explicações? Já faziam isso em aula. Alguns aproveitaram então para por o papo em dia. Ou acertar algumas questões. 

- Frio né? Disse o garoto parando de repente ao lado da garota

- Pois é! Respondeu ela que só então o tinha notado, já que estava preocupada em deixar o cabelo longe dos galhos. Notando a falta de atenção dela para com ele, o garoto suspirou forte – Escuta Sah, acho que a gente precisa conversar...  
- Ah...você acha?  
- É, eu realmente acho. Respondeu ele contendo a irritação, acostumado as respostas evasivas que a namorada dava nos últimos dois dias.  
- Hum...se você acha...  
- Escuta...olha...Sah...eu não sei direito o que aconteceu...mas  
- não sabe? Você disse que não sabe?  
- é...bem, disse...- Danilo respondeu temeroso. Em parte aliviado por alguma reação da garota, por outra na expectativa. Sarah brava não era bom, não era nada bom.

- Ah é?! A garota, brava, acelerou o passo, mas algo os fez parar. Escutaram barulho de cascos se aproximando e quando perceberam uma flecha cruzou o ar. Isso já era suficiente, todos saíram gritando e correndo para todos os lados possíveis, quanto mais longe dos centauros, melhor. 

Parou. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos para conseguir mais ar. Nunca correra tão rápido na vida, nem quando tinha que correr de Sarah. Voltou o corpo rápido. Sarah. Olhou em volta, nada da amiga. Lica? Nada...mas espera...tinha alguém do seu lado...Szandor. Parada a poucos centímetros dele estava a sonserina, na mesma situação que a dele. Ofegante, os cabelos bagunçados e com algumas folhas, a face rosada e o corpo inteiro tremendo.

Quando ia falar alguma coisa, mais dois apareceram. Smith e Abdala, em iguais situações. Os quatro se olharam. E agora?  
- Cadê...cadê os outros? Perguntou Yasmin olhando direto para Thiago

- Não sei Abdala...corri tão rápido que nem olhei para os lados...  
A garota assentiu com a cabeça, buscando um pouco de ar.  
- Eu não tenho a mínima noção de onde a gente ta...- disse Carolina, chamando a atenção de todos.  
- Acho que ninguém na verdade tem Szandor – disse Danilo vasculhando em volta – Sinceramente? Ficar parado não vai adiantar. O jeito é nós não nos separarmos e tentar achar os outros, ou alguma saída. Ficar parado nessa floresta é ainda pior do que se movimentando...- dizendo isso lançou um olhar firme para Montez. Não gostava do garoto, mas era o único ali com quem podia contar para protegerem a si mesmo e as garotas.

Thiago assentiu com a cabeça – É melhor mesmo. Escutem, vamos fazer isso então...e por mais que tenhamos nossas diferenças...vamos ter que ficar juntos nessa.

Todos se olharam e concordaram. Precisavam sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Leonardo andava com o passo apressado tentando se desviar dos galhos das arvores que apareciam no meio do caminho.

Parou e olhou para os dois lados. Não via sinal de ninguém. Onde estariam os outros? E a professora? Queria gritar por ajuda, mas achou melhor ficar quieto. Continuou andando para a escuridão somente iluminada por sua varinha. Não sabia exatamente a direção para onde estava indo e nem se chegaria a algum lugar, mas parado não podia ficar.

Andou mais um pouco e então viu um pouco a frente dois vultos com cabelos negros compridos se mexendo e irem parar atrás da arvore.

Com certeza centauros malucos não eram.

Aproximou-se da arvore tentando fazer silêncio e então contornou a arvore e através da luz que vinha da varinha, viu duas garotas encolhidas ali.

- AH é você! - falou a voz conhecida de Sarah Brigton

- É, sou - disse o garoto - Hey, que aconteceu com você?

Ele estava olhando diretamente para a perna de Kary Akemi. Estava com um enorme corte e sangrava.

- Nada - falou ela friamente - Só me cortei, algum problema?  
- Nossa, calma garota! Eu só perguntei – disse ele se jogando ao lado de Sarah que estava de frente para amiga. Kary, com a perna cortada se apoiava com dificuldade no tronco da árvore. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou a voltar a respirar normalmente.  
- Olha Marchin, não ligue para Kary, ela é assim mesmo. Quer dizer, ninguém consegue ser totalmente educado quando está perdido numa floresta, se escondendo de centauros e ainda por cima com um baita corte na perna, certo?  
Leo olhou espantado para a garota. Sarah tinha falado aquilo de um modo tão calmo que o surpreendeu. Ela não tinha sido nenhum um pouco fria, na verdade foi até mesmo gentil. – Claro Brington, eu só que eu fiquei assustado, quer dizer...é um machucado feio esse aí.  
- Dá pra vocês dois pararem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? Akemi falou isso de modo cansado. Cansaço, aliás, que atingia a todos. Ficaram calados por alguns instantes, até que um barulho fez Sarah e Leonardo levantarem. Olharam em volta. Era claramente um barulho de galhos quebrando e folhas farfalhando. Se Olharam.

- Escuta Marchin, fique aqui com a Kary, eu vou ver o que é isso

- Quê?! Você vai? Acho melhor eu ir!

- Ah, mas quanto machismo! Analise uma coisa Marchin: é melhor eu ir, porque caso alguma coisa ataque vocês, ou seilá aconteça alguma coisa aqui, você é mais forte que eu e vai conseguir levantar a Kary. Se nós duas ficarmos sozinhas, eu não vou conseguir tirar ela daqui entende? Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, eu me garanto sozinha. Certo?  
Leo analisou. Pensando bem, a garota tinha razão. Sabia que Sarah não era uma garotinha indefesa e que ela atacava feio quando era preciso. E afinal, era uma sonserina certo? Devia saber se garantir. Já kary, com a perna naquele estado, não conseguiria. – Tudo bem Brington, está certo. A garota assentiu, empunhou a varinha e já estava caminhando quando Leo falou novamente – Hey Brington! – a garota se virou – Se cuida.  
Sarah sorriu, aqueles sorrisos sinceros. Leo, mesmo surpreendido, acabou retribuindo o sorriso.

- Hey Marchin, pare de paquerar minha amiga e me ajude aqui - Leo se abaixou, ficando da altura de Kary. – Ta doendo?  
- Não cara, ta fazendo cosquinhas. – Leo fez uma cara de desagrado, mesmo ferida a garota não perdia seu grande senso de humor.

- Certo Srta. Eu-sei-fazer-piadas...ajuda no que?

- essa árvore é dura meu, não quero mais ficar aqui não.

Leo suspirou e olhou em volta. Ali era só mato e árvore, não tinha nada que poderia ser considerado confortável. Decidiu juntar algumas folhas e colocar entre Kary e a árvore.

- Sei que não resolve, mas deve ajudar um pouco, a árvore é a única coisa para se apoiar aqui. -Para sua surpresa Kary apenas concordou com a cabeça, voltando a se apoiar na árvore.  
- Seria legal se tivesse alguma coisa pra se distrair. Pelo menos pra tentar esquecer a dor...

- Bom...eu tenho algumas cartas de _DragonPoker_ aquimas não sei se você joga...

- Se eu jogo?! – a garota exclamou, sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que entrara na floresta – Marchin, eu adoro isso! Totalmente viciada...tenho coleção dos bonecos e várias cartas premiadas

- Sério?! Nossa, eu também...então, vamos jogar?

- Bora lá cara!

Sarah ia atenta com a varinha acesa iluminando precariamente o caminho. A floresta densa não deixava muito espaço para iluminação. Seguia com o coração disparado, e respirando pausadamente para onde os barulhos estavam. Caminhando devagar foi se aproximando. Parou. Os ruídos vinham de trás de uma árvore particularmente grande. Aproximou-se, contornou a árvore, prendeu a respiração e apontou a varinha. E lá estava o motivo de tanto medo. Sarah soltou o ar aliviada e abaixou a varinha

- De La Vey! A garota corvinal deu um berro a menção de seu nome, não vira a colega se aproximar.

- Nossa Brington, que susto! Sarah levantou a sobrancelha – dá pra você me ajudar aqui ou vai ficar só olhando? A sonserina se aproximou e ajudou a garota a levantar, com muita dificuldade já que estava com o pé preso em uma das raízes salientes da árvore.

- Obrigada. - Disse Mia já de pé, ajeitando as vestes

- De nada. Hey guria, tem uma coisa no seu cabelo...

- AAAAH! O QUE? TIRA TIRA TIRA!

- Calma de La Vey! Se você parar de pular e gritar eu tiro!

Mia ficou parada enquanto Sarah tirava algumas folhas do cabelo da colega.

- Como...como você me achou? – perguntou Mia, enquanto as duas voltavam pelo caminho que Sarah tinha trilhado.

- Os barulhos. Ruídos leves demais para ser de um centauro, e como podia ser algum de nós perdido, resolvi ir ver.

- E se fosse alguma coisa realmente perigosa? Você sabe, não só de centauros doidos vive a floresta...

- É eu sei. Mas precisava arriscar certo? Não podia deixar quem quer que fosse em apuros.

- Nossa...até que você não é tão mau Brington

- Sei disso também. Na maior parte do tempo eu não azaro nem mato ninguém de La Vey.

Sarah deu uma risada e foi acompanhada por Mia, continuaram em silencio até chegarem onde Leo e Kary estavam. E ficaram surpresas com o que viram. Kary, apoiada na árvore, com a perna cortada para o lado, jogando DragonPoker com Leo, que estava sentado à frente da garota. Os dois muito concentrados, simplesmente jogando, sem nenhuma ofensa ou hostilidade.

- Não sei como vocês conseguem gostar desse jogo idiota – comentou Mia chamando a atenção dos dois jogadores que a olharam espantados, acompanhados de Sarah. – Jogo idiota? Mia é o melhor jogo de cartas que existe! Sarah falou aquilo de uma maneira tão natural que só depois se tocou que chamou a garota pelo primeiro nome. – Er...desculpa de La vey...  
- Tudo bem Brington, você acabou de me salvar...  
- Bem...me chame de Sarah...por hoje pelo menos

- Ok, por hoje a gente finge que somos alguma coisa

- Certo.

- GANHEI! Hahahahaha – o grito de Kary fez as duas voltarem sua atenção para a dupla de jogadores

- Não creio! Droga! – Leo pulou para o lado a tempo de se desviar da carta premiada de Kary, que agora virara a miniatura de um dragão. Depois de tentar atingir o garoto com algumas labaredas e com seus dentes afiados, o pequeno dragão voltou à forma de carta.

Depois de algumas risadas, Sarah voltou a falar – Gente acho melhor sairmos daqui. Sei que a Kary ta machucada, mas por isso mesmo não podemos ficar, precisamos cuidar desse corte, procurar ajuda e sair dessa floresta pavorosa.

- É, a Sah tem razão. Marchin, me ajude a levantar sim?

- Claro – Leo abaixou, pegando o braço de Kary o colocando em volta do próprio pescoço, com um pequeno esforço levantou a garota do chão e a deixou apoiada nele.

- Certo. Marchin, consegue levar ela sozinha?

- Consigo... e bom...me chame de Leonardo, afinal estamos perdidos numa floresta não é?

- é estamos, então já que é assim...todo mundo se chama pelo primeiro nome e saímos daqui. Até sair acho que dá pra esquecer nossas diferenças certos corvinais e sonserina?

- Certo! Responderam os outros três com sorrisos discretos e começaram a caminhar. Para onde, não sabiam, mas caminharam.

- Ta, chega, cansei! – explodiu Yasmin, se jogando no chão e abaixando a cabeça

- Eu também. – Disse Carolina fazendo o mesmo

Thiago suspirou. Fazia meia hora que estavam caminhando e parecia que não saíam do lugar.  
- Vocês realmente não acham melhor a gente procurar um lugar relativamente seguro e esperar ajuda? Pelo menos até o amanhecer...

A idéia que parecera absurda há meia hora atrás, parecia a melhor opção agora. – É, acho que é melhor mesmo. Essa floresta é enorme, não vamos conseguir sair daqui sozinhos nessa escuridão.- suspirou Danilo olhando em volta. – Se bem que eu não vi nada relativamente seguro por aqui. – disse isso procurando os outros com o olhar, que concordaram silenciosamente.

- Escutem...deve ter algum. Quero dizer...querendo ou não a floresta faz parte de hogwarts, e hogwarts precisa ser totalmente segura. Deve ter alguma coisa nessa floresta que dê pra gente ficar por um tempo...só precisamos achar. – disse Thiago sensato

- Bom, parados aqui não vamos achar! – Yasmin dizendo isso se levantou e estendeu a mão para Carolina fazer o mesmo. Os quatro se olharam e seguiram a busca. Depois de uns quinze minutos andando, que pareceram horas para os quatro, uma coisa chamou a atenção de Carolina.

- Hey! Olhem...aquilo parece uma...casa?- os outros três acompanharam o olhar da colega, e se depararam com total surpresa o que realmente parecia ser uma pequena casa no meio da floresta.

- É! Quer dizer ta mais pra um casebre, mas na nossa situação isso não importa muito! - Thiago ficou tão feliz com a descoberta que abraçou Carolina e deu um beijo estalado na sua bochecha - Grande garota! Que visão hein?! – Carol ficou vermelha mas só abaixou a cabeça enquanto Yasmin e Danilo já se dirigiam para a velha casinha. Os quatro pararam em frente à casa e se olharam. Quem ia primeiro? As garotas deram um passo para trás, como que dizendo claramente que esse era um trabalho de garotos. Danilo e Thiago se olharam. Danilo suspirou e diante do olhar do rapaz, bem mais alto que ele, se adiantou para a porta e a abriu.

- Lumus! – a expectativa pairava no ar enquanto o rapaz se adiantava para dentro da casa. – Tudo bem, pode entrar, não tem nada demais aqui.

Os outros três bem mais corajosos após essa declaração entraram na casa e fecharam a porta. Olharam em volta. Bom, pelo menos era melhor que nada.

- Eu to com uma sensação de que essas árvores são todas iguais...- Disse Sarah ao lado de Mia, na frente de Leonardo que trazia Kary apoiada em seu ombro.  
- Eu também...cara,isso é apavorante

- Angustiante...

- Medonho...

- Terrível...

- Chega vocês duas! Só sabem reclamar, a Kary ta com a perna cortada, eu to fazendo o maior esforço pra ajudar ela e nenhum de nós dois está reclamando!  
A corvinal e a sonserina olharam para trás com mágoa no olhar – Credo Leo, não seja estúpido!  
- Mas é verdade Mia! Ah ta ta bom...quer saber? A gente ta andando a tanto tempo que eu cansei. Vamos parar um pouco

O garoto sentou no chão trazendo Kary consigo. As duas garotas sentaram também a frente deles.  
- Eu acho que seria melhor ficar parado sabe? Não aqui quero dizer – Sarah disse isso rápido diante do olhar assustado que os outros lhe lançaram – num lugar mais...seguro?

- Ah claro...em cima das árvores Sarah? – Kary encarou a amiga cansada – Olha...se bem que eu acho melhor mesmo. Eu não agüento mais andar e a minha perna ta doendo pra caramba...

- Ta mais onde? Cara, essa floresta só tem árvore e folha!

- É Leo...mas deve ter algum lugar. Vamos com fé! Vai, vamos achar algum lugar! – Mia pôs-se de pé com um novo animo, que ela devia ter tirado da tal fé.

- É isso aí, vamos lá.

E os quatro seguiram rumo ao algum lugar, que depois de uns vinte minutos andando acharam: a já conhecida casinha no meio da floresta.  
- Eu não vou entrar aí não! – exclamou Sarah parada um pouco atrás dos outros

- ótimo, fique aí fora então – disse Leo se adiantando para a porta

- Pára! Não ta vendo que tem vela acesa lá dentro?

- To! E daí?

- Acorda Leonardo! E se for algum maníaco demente que vive solitário na floresta só esperando crianças indefesas bater a sua porta para trucidar elas com uma serra elétrica?

- Droga Sarah! Eu falei pra você parar de assisti aqueles filmes de terror trouxa! – disse Akemi fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça para a amiga, enquanto uma Mia com a boca levemente aberta e com os olhos arregalados virava a cabeça da casa para a colega, e da colega para a casa.

- Guria, você é estranha! – disse Leo enquanto praticamente corria até a porta. Deu duas batidas fortes e esperou.

Já dentro da casa, os quatro analisaram em volta. Era realmente o que aparentava ser por fora: um casebre de madeira caindo aos pedaços.

- Mantenham as varinhas acesas...e vamos dar uma ronda por aqui – disse Thiago olhando para cima, aquela coisa parecia que podia cair a qualquer momento.

- Hey...tem três cômodos! Eu achei que só fosse um – disse Yasmin vasculhando tudo

- Três? Perguntou Carolina ainda apoiada na porta fechada

- É mesmo...acho que isso é um banheiro – disse Thiago saindo do menor cômodo da casa e indo para o cômodo ao lado – e isso aqui uma cozinha...

- Pelo jeito, o quarto e a sala são a mesma coisa...

- Sim, nesse cômodo maior onde ta a porta e tals...Aquilo é uma cama?! – perguntou Danilo apontando a luz da varinha para um canto da sala

- Cara, acho que é...- disse Thiago se aproximando do colega

- E isso aqui é um sofá! – Disse Carol analisando o móvel velho e surrado

- Gente! Achei velas! – gritou Yasmin da cozinha fazendo os outros três correrem até lá – Ta cheio de armários velhos nessa cozinha...- a garota acendeu as velas com um feitiço simples

- Olha um candelabro! – Thiago, que resolveu mexer nos tais armários exclamou

- Ótimo!

Colocaram as velas no candelabro, acharam na cozinha o que parecia ser uma mesa, e colocaram o candelabro em cima, no meio da sala. Era impossível sentar em um sofá ou em uma cama daquelas, por isso Thiago fez um feitiço reparador, que não resolveu o problema, mas ajudou o suficiente para não os fazer sentar no chão. Agora, parcialmente iluminados, sentados no sofá, sujos, cansados, com fome e com medo, os quatro esperavam. Se nenhuma ajuda viesse até o amanhecer, eles iam tentar sair daquela floresta sozinhos mesmo. Cada um ia divagando sobre seus próprios problemas quando batidas na porta os fez ficar de pé. Se olharam temerosos. Deveriam abrir? Com certeza nenhum centauro bateria na porta. Thiago empunhou a varinha, olhou para os outros e abriu a porta.

- Montez!

- THI!

- Marchin...Sah! o garoto abriu totalmente a porta, aliviado por ver os colegas ali

- Mia!

- Ya! As garotas correram ao encontro uma da outra e se abraçaram

- Sarinha! Exclamou Danilo abraçando a namorada, esquecendo completamente da briga. A garota retribuiu, aliviada por encontrar o namorado.

- Será que dá pra gente entrar? Eu realmente não me agüento mais de pé! – disse Kary fazendo todos lembrarem onde estavam

- Claro, vamos Akemi – disse Thiago saindo da porta e dando espaço para os outros passarem.

Os primeiros raios de sol entraram levemente pela única janelinha do casebre, mas nem de longe despertaram os seus habitantes. Os oito jovens estavam tão cansados que nem sequer se mexeram. A noite tinha sido longa e difícil, e conseguir dormir foi um alívio.

A começar pelos centauros malucos que os atacaram, depois se perdendo uns dos outros, parecia, porém que tudo se resolveria quando estavam na pequena casa, aparentemente seguros até o dia seguinte. Doce engano. Sarah entrou em parafuso quando viu que Lica não estava com os quatro primeiros habitantes da casa, a garota, extremamente nervosa pelo que poderia ter acontecido à amiga chorava desesperadamente e queria a todo custo voltar a floresta para procurá-la. Depois de muitos gritos e choro, finalmente Danilo conseguira acalmar Sarah, que acabou sendo a primeira a cair no sono depois de tantas lágrimas. Depois de a garota ser colocada na cama e estar imersa em um sono calmo os outros sete perceberam que eram isso que precisavam também. Dormir. Assim, alargaram a cama, conjuraram lençóis, travesseiros e edredons, onde as garotas puderam dormir. O sofá também foi alargado e ganhou novas e fofas almofadas, para os garotos, que dormiram meio sentados, meio deitados, já que não gostavam da idéia de dormirem muito perto uns dos outros.

Os raios insistentes acabaram por acordar o garoto que estava na ponta do sofá. Leo tentou fechar os olhos a todo custo, mas não conseguiu. Deu um pulo colocando-se sentado como se tivesse lembrado de algo. E realmente tinha. Tinha se lembrado de onde estava e com quem estava. Olhou para a janela e para os raios solares, que estava somente despontando no horizonte. Ficou mais um tempo sentado no sofá, olhando o sol. Então voltou a atenção aos colegas. Ele estava na ponta do sofá, quase caindo dele na verdade. Danilo estava ao seu lado, totalmente esparramado, acompanhado por um Thiago folgado que derrubou metade das almofadas no chão. Levou o olhar até as garotas. Nunca vira uma cama de casal tão grande como aquela. Realmente, tinham deixado a cama enorme. Afinal, eram cinco garotas para uma única cama. "_ainda bem que de garotos só tinham três!"_ pensou ele, já que preferia estar entre as garotas naquela cama grande e macia que parecia ser bem mais confortável que aquele sofá duro, a estar no tal sofá duro com dois marmanjões. A esse pensamento Leo sorriu. Danilo realmente tentara ficar entre as garotas, alegando que precisava cuidar da namorada já que esta estava muito frágil devido ao sumiço da amiga. O garoto levou tantos xingo das meninas e tantas almofadas dos meninos, que acabou desistindo, se contentando em apenas ficar sentado no sofá observando o sono pesado da namorada. As garotas todas estavam tão encolhidas, cada uma ocupando somente o lugar que lhes era reservado na cama, que Leo sentiu uma baita inveja. Quem dera seus companheiros de sofá tivessem esse senso de espaço. O garoto levantou do sofá se espreguiçando e voltou seu olhar para o casebre agora. Ele era ainda pior com a luz do dia. É, eles precisavam mesmo sair dali. Olhou no relógio. 6:43 a.m. Mesmo com muita vontade de sair dali, não conseguiria acordar os outros tão cedo. Sabia que os colegas estavam muito cansados, e não era culpa deles que ele não tivesse conseguido dormir mais. Suspirou e foi até a cozinha.

Procurou alguma coisa nos armários e nas prateleiras. Pegou um copo e tentou girar a torneira mais nada adiantou.

Ficou parado ali um tempinho. Estava realmente cansado e queria voltar logo para a escola. Onde será que estavam a Profª. Sprout e a garota Alves? Será que alguém no castelo percebera suas ausências? É, esperava que sim.

- Quer água? – perguntou uma voz entrando na cozinha.

Marchin olhou e viu que estava parado com o copo na mão.

- Ah, nem tem água aqui Dan.

- Pois é – concordou o garoto se aproximando – Bem que podíamos ser bruxos e ter uma varinha mágica não? – e mirou sua varinha para o copo sibilando um feitiço e vendo o copo encher de água.

Leonardo sorriu de canto, agradeceu e bebeu um gole.

- Como está a Sarah? – pediu ele.

- Ela esqueceu do nosso encontro, mas já ta tudo bem.

- Eu tava perguntando do estado físico, mas enfim, e entre vocês dois?

Danilo pegou outro copo de água e sentou em uma cadeira que havia no aposento.

- Eu gosto realmente dela. Acho que ela também, pelo que ela diz...

- Ela parece ser meio... sei lá, mandona?

O garoto sentado na cadeira riu.

- É, nem tanto... Todos temos defeitos, né?

- Mas se você gosta mesmo dela, como diz...

Leonardo achava que a garota não era ideal pro amigo, achava o jeito dela muito esquisito e tinha horas que sentia raiva dela, Mas Danilo insistia em dizer que ela era legal e que eles se gostavam, que o outro nem falava muito mais.

- Ótimo. E agora?

- E agora é que aqui a gente não pode ficar!

- Protesto!

- Protesta nada. Bora sai dessa floresta medonha.

- Pra qual lado?

- Esquerdo.

- Direito... A perna machucada da Kary pode ser um sinal...

- E se nos perdemos de novo e ficar noite?

- Melhor ficar aqui.

- Pra sempre?

- Credo.

- Votação!

- Quem quer ficar levanta a mão!

- Droga...

- Vamos sair então!

Todos saíram pela cabana um atrás dos outros, liderados por Thiago. Carolina vinha logo atrás devido a sua pressa de sair daquele lugar. Thi caminhava olhando tudo atentamente, mas Carol só olhava para o chão e os dois não trocavam uma palavra. Logo após vinham Leonardo e Yasmin, ajudando a levar uma Akemi enfraquecida, seguidos por uma Mia calada.

Danilo e Sarah fechavam à fila. Os dois andando de mãos dadas e se apressando para não ficarem para trás.

Aonde iriam parar, ninguém sabia, mas todos continuaram caminhando, sem pausa nenhuma, até que Carolina parou bruscamente e todos ficaram olhando para a garota.

Ela não disse nada, parecia estar olhando para as plantas ao lado. Chegou mais perto de uma delas e se abaixou.

- Verbena! – disse ela – A planta que viemos procurar.

Thiago simplesmente olhou incrédulo para os outros.

- Quê? Não precisamos mais procurar esta planta, minha filha! Estamos perdidos! Quem se importa com ela?

- Não é por isso, é porque ela pode ser útil para a Kary.

Akemi estava completamente pálida e quase sem forças nenhuma.

- Como exatamente? – perguntou Leonardo assustado.

- Você não ouviu a explicação da Sprout enquanto estávamos vindo?

- Ahn... Não! Alguém prestou atenção? – se perguntou incrédulo.

- Pois deveria! Essa planta dá resistência a pessoa! Poderíamos dar para a Kary, nem sei quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui, mas ela está realmente mal.

- Vai mata a Japa! – disse Leonardo – Agente não sabe como usar isso... Quero dizer, a Sprout disse?

- Não – respondeu Carolina, enquanto o resto só escutava atentamente.

- Ótimo – disse Thiago – Vamos continuar então.

Carolina ficou encarando o garoto por alguns momentos, então guardou a erva nas vestes e seguiu os outros.

Caminharam por mais algum tempo e nada avistaram. Mas, continuaram caminhando, em algum lugar iam parar.

- Vocês já se perguntaram que a gente pode estar entrando mais fundo na floresta...? – perguntou Sarah enquanto caminhava.

Ninguém respondeu. Mas não por antipatia. Akemi simplesmente estava quase caindo e Yasmin e Leonardo tinham que duplicar a força agora.

Ela estava suando muito. Resolveram descansar um pouco e colocaram a garota apoiada em uma arvore.

- Assim não dá – comentou Mia – Ela está muito mal.

- Eu disse pra gente ter ficado na cabana... – comentou Brington.

Leonardo a olhou com olhos de censura e voltou o olhar para Akemi.

- Talvez devêssemos experimentar a erva...

Ele olhou para Thiago esperando a reação do garoto.

O outro olhou para a menina escorada na arvore e por fim disse:

- Está bem, vamos tentar.

Eles se juntaram e conseguiram fazer o que parecia um chá. Porém a principio nada acontecera com Kary

- Sprout disse que o efeito era quase imediato. – comentou Szandor.

Esperaram um tempinho e por fim, Kary confirmou que estava se sentindo um tanto quanto melhor.

Leonardo a ajudou a levantar e mais uma vez, todos seguiram a caminhada.

O que se passaram minutos, ou talvez até, horas, o grupo continuou caminhando sem nada de mal acontecer. Somente quando Danilo resolveu encenar uma cavalgada com o estralo da língua, geralmente revolta das garotas e vários risos, foi que avistaram alguma luz.

As arvores começavam a diminuir de tamanho e com um pouco mais de caminhada, para alivio de todos, avistaram a cabana do Guarda-caças e logo após, a escola por si.

Todos sorriram aliviados. O que logo desapareceu, pois quando Leonardo chamou a atenção do grupo, Akemi estava em uma cor verde com amarelo e parecia estar com dificuldades para respirar.

Todos ajudaram a levantar a garota e preocupados, levaram-na correndo em direção ao castelo.

N.A:

Oieee :D

Tudo feliz?

Que bom -

Ahuaahauahus

Taah aih

O capitulo mais emocionaante...até agora 

Hoho

Tem gente nova comentando 

Olha aih oh, a fic tah parada nãão '

Então, comentem Xd

To mandando ¬¬

:d

No próximo cap. 

"_- "E as equipes entraaam em campo – começou a narrar André, o irmão mais velho de Leonardo Marchin – De um lado a Águia e do outro, a Serpente. Quem vai ganhar esse duelo?"._

_Todos os jogadores já estavam posicionados. Madame Hooch estava com o baú das bolas no meio do campo. "_


	8. Amigos?

Disclaimer: Nenhuma citação a Harry Potter me pertence.

Sexto Capitulo – Amigos?

- Então, foi isso que aconteceu – relatou Lica a Thiago e Sarah naquela mesma noite  
- Sorte a sua ter ficado com a Sprout! – exclamou Sarah aliviada por ter achado a amiga na escola, sã e salva.

- Realmente... Aliás, era o que todos deveriam ter feito. Grudado na Sprout, assim ninguém teria se perdido... Mas bem, com aqueles centauros malucos atirando flechas ficava difícil raciocinar – disse Thi

- Pois é. Eu já tava perto da Sprout, quando vi a flecha e todo mundo correndo, não pensei duas vezes, corri pro lado dela e não soltei mais! – os colegas riram. Realmente, tinha sido uma sorte Lica ter conseguido sair da floresta com a professora logo após o incidente dos centauros.

- Eu quase morri de preocupação Lica!

- Cara Li, a Sah entrou em parafuso. Queria a todo custo sair pra te procurar naquela floresta pavorosa

- Puxa! Fiquei emocionada agora Sah...- os três voltaram a rir e agora era a vez de Sarah e Thi contar a amiga o que aconteceu com eles, já que quando Sarah vira Lica a fizera contar tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela, sem tempo para a história dos outros dois. Os três estavam sentados em um corredor do terceiro andar, aliás, os corredores da escola era o principal ponto de encontro dos três amigos, já que eram todos de casas diferentes. Sentavam nos corredores e ficavam horas lá, conversando e rindo. Porém, quando dois alunos passaram por esse mesmo corredor os três pararam de falar

- Hey! – os dois corvinais viraram o olhar para o lado, observando os três alunos sentados

- Olá para vocês...- disse Leonardo, que não sabia muito bem como tratar Thiago e Sarah fora da floresta

- Oi Marchin, Oi de La Vey... Vocês sabem como está a Kary? Não tão deixando ninguém entrar naquela enfermaria

- Não mesmo. Sendo assim, a gente também ta sem notícias...

- Puxa, ela passou o dia inteiro lá...

- Pois é Brington, o jeito é esperar até amanha e ver no que dá...

- É de La Vey...e vocês dois? Estão bem?

- Estamos...- responderam os dois se olhando. Sarah estava sendo simpática com eles? Essa garota era mesmo estranha.

- ótimo! – disse ela sorrindo, como que dizendo "era só isso, já podem ir agora"

- Er... Bom... Boa noite pra vocês...

- Boa Noite Marchin – responderam os três amigos

- Essa Brington é mesmo esquisita... Mas... Leo, nós vamos visitar a Akemi amanha?

- é, acho que sim... Seria legal não?

- é... Depois de tudo, e você e a yah ajudaram muito ela

- Pois é... Vamos chamar a Yah e ir lá amanhã então.

- ótimo! Bom... Podemos ir dar uma volta no jardim agora?

- Ahn... Volta?

- É...

- Ah... Ta, vamos.

Carolina estava confusa. Em um dia tinha falado mais com os colegas de escola do que no ano inteiro, ajudado uma colega de casa, ter caído no sono mesmo correndo o risco de alguém ver o que não deveria no braço dela, dormido com mais quatro garotas e ainda com três garotos a apenas alguns poucos metros de distancia dela. E o pior é que não tinha se importado com isso, pelo contrário, até chegara a _gostar_ dessa convivência toda com pessoas da idade dela. Estava começando a ter idéias. De que talvez nem todas as pessoas fossem ruins, que nem todas ajudavam os outros por interesse, ou enganavam e mentiam. Que algumas eram realmente legais porque assim era o jeito delas, que ajudavam porque realmente gostavam, que soubessem ser amigas e sinceras. Que talvez, fosse a hora dela baixar a guarda que colocara em torno de si mesma, de ter amigos, de deixar as pessoas se aproximarem, e talvez até dividir o seu segredo com alguém. Até agora, a única pessoa naquela escola que sabia do seu segredo era Sarah. Pelo menos assim ela esperava, já que pedira segredo a garota, não sabia por que, mas Sarah parecia ser uma pessoa confiável. As muitas amizades que tinha pareciam até comprovar isso. É, podia tentar ser amiga de Sarah. Ela tinha sua idade, estavam na mesma casa, dividiam o dormitório, e querendo ou não, ela já sabia do segredo, o que já era uma grande coisa, e a garota parecia não ter problemas em fazer amizades. É, poderia tentar. Mas tudo que queria agora era dormir. Olhou no relógio : 21:57. Olhou em volta do quarto. Sarah ainda não voltara, Melina, a outra garota com quem dividia o quarto estava com o dossel fechado e Kary estava na enfermaria. Carolina fixou o olhar na cama de Kary. Iria fazer uma visita para saber como a garota estava. Amanhã mesmo, já que era domingo. A garota suspirou, fechou a cortina de dossel e dormiu. Ao contrario da noite anterior, agora os pesadelos lhe atormentariam de novo.

Yasmin abriu silenciosamente a porta da enfermaria, olhou para dentro e em seguida para os dois colegas. Fez um sinal afirmativo e os três entraram, encostando a porta em seguida. Mia olhou em volta da enfermaria. Alguns leitos com o dossel fechado, e os outros vazios. Agora, tinham que saber em qual deles Kary estava. Quando ia comentar isso com Leonardo e Yasmin, a porta se abriu novamente revelando Thiago e Lica.

- Ah, vocês por aqui! – Thi falou isso sorrindo – Um Bom dia para os três!

- Pra você também Montez – disse Leo, no que foi acompanhado por Mia e Yasmin

- Então pessoas... Cadê a Kary? – perguntou Lica educada

- Nós acabamos de chegar também. Não sabemos em qual cama ela está

- E cadê a enfermeira? – perguntou Thiago olhando em volta

- Não sabemos

A conversa foi interrompida por mais um abrir de portas. Dessa vez, para a surpresa de todos, foi Carolina Szandor quem entrou. Ficaram a encarando por algum momento, achando que ela só ia abaixar a cabeça e não dizer nada como sempre. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Bom Dia – disse Carol, de maneira normal e não o sussurrado de sempre. A garota tinha até levantado a cabeça e os encarado para cumprimentar. Não usava mais inúmeras blusas, só a blusa branca do colégio, junto com o resto do uniforme, somente com uma capa por cima. Isso sim, surpreendeu a todos.

- Bom Dia Szandor

E mais uma vez a porta se abriu, mostrando um Danilo ofegante e uma Sarah vermelha e com alguns fios de cabelo fora do lugar.

- Viu amor, eu disse que a gente não tava atrasado.

- Ah mais Dani, eu quero ver a Kary logo!

- Bom dia pra vocês também!

- Bom dia Thi! – disse Sarah sorrindo

- Bom dia Thiago – disse Danilo. Sarah sorriu satisfeita, finalmente Danilo parara de implicar com o amigo

- Mas que confusão toda é essa na minha enfermaria?! Os oito olharam para Madame Promfrey

- Queremos ver a Kary Akemi Madame Pomfrey – se adiantou Sarah

- Ora! São só três visitas de cada vez!

- Mas...

- Nada de mas, Srta. Brington! São as regras e vocês vão segui-la como todos!

Sarah olhou para os outros. Na mesma hora Mia segurou a mão de Leonardo, como que garantindo que fossem juntos. Danilo fez o mesmo com Sarah, mesmo sendo óbvio que os dois ficariam juntos. Thiago olhou para Lica, que logo se adiantou em ficar ao lado de Sarah e Danilo. O mesmo fez Yasmin, com Leonardo e Mia. Então do nada, o garoto segurou a mão de Carolina, que ficou vermelha e puxou a mão bruscamente, fazendo todos rirem.

- Calma garota! Será que você se importaria de ser minha duplinha? – Thiago disse isso de um modo totalmente galanteador, fazendo todos cair na risada novamente. Carolina somente deu de ombros e Thiago entendeu isso como um sim.

- Ta legal, quem vai primeiro?

- Eu! Quer dizer nós – disse Sarah, segurando a mão do namorado e da amiga.

- Ok, nós esperamos lá fora.

- Isso, ande logo! – disse Madame Pomfrey enquanto empurrava os outros cinco porta afora.

Ficaram um tempo ali fora esperando, todos em silencio, só olhando uns para os outros e sem nada para falar.

Dez minutos depois a porta da enfermaria se abriu e Danilo, Sarah e Lica saíram, sendo substituídos por Yasmin, Mia e Leonardo.

- Como ela está? – perguntou Thiago para os três.

- Ela ta melhor, foi o que ela disse – respondeu Sarah.

- A cor dela já voltou ao normal pelo menos – comentou Lica se escorando na parede.

Passados mais dez minutos, os outros três saíram e então foi a vez de Thiago e Carolina entrarem.

Procuraram não fazer muito barulho e se aproximaram da cama onde estava a garota.

- Tudo certo? – pediu Thiago para ela.

- Está – respondeu olhando para os dois – Já consigo respirar, né?

- Mas o que aconteceu realmente?

- A Professora Sprout esteve aqui antes. Ela disse que para que a erva desse resistência era preciso prepara-la de outra forma, que eu não lembro agora. E que se não fosse preparada certa, poderia até matar...

Os três permaneceram em silêncio por um breve tempo.

- Olha Kary – começou Carolina quebrando o clima – Sei que você deve estar realmente brava comigo...

- E porque estaria? – interrompeu Akemi.

- Bom, a idéia foi minha, não?

- Mas você não sabia do efeito da erva...

- Foi, mas...

- Escuta – disse Kary – Eu não poderia ficar brava com alguém que tentou me ajuda, pois eu sei que você queria que eu melhorasse.

- Mas você ficou mal por causa disso...

- Sei lá – disse Akemi olhando para a mesinha de cabeceira – Eu até poderia agradecer...

- Por o que?

- Ah, por você ter se importado comigo, e por ter ganho uma nova amiga.

As duas meninas sorriram. Poderia até ver seus olhos um tanto quanto molhados.

Thiago ficou olhando de uma para a outra.

Lá fora Danilo e Leonardo falavam sobre Quadribol, enquanto os outros ficavam escutando e prestando atenção nas paredes.

A porta da enfermaria se abriu pela ultima vez e Thiago e Carolina saíram.

Sarah ficou olhando para Thiago e então logo perguntou:

- Porque seus olhos estão vermelhos, Thi?

Ele e Carol apenas se olharam e sorriram.

- "Bem vindos a mais uma grande disputa entra duas grandes equipes, as duas favoritas para o titulo desse ano. Eu sou André Marchin e vou narrar tudo que acontece nesse grande espetáculo".

Podia se ouvir a torcida lá fora. David apesar de se mostrar seguro, estava um pouco nervoso.

- Pois bem, a artilheira deles, Akemi não vai jogar – começou ele – Ainda bem, depois do que ela armou no dia do treino aqui... - E começou seu discurso sobre o time adversário e sobre a partida.

Do outro lado do campo o time da Sonserina já se encontrava todos arrumados e o capitão da equipe, Gustavo Nonna também começara seu discurso:

- Beleza! Tudo bem que a Kary não vai estar jogado, mas acho que a Szandor agüenta.

Carolina não falou nada. Não sabia como teria aceitado substituir Akemi, pois a garota ainda continuava na ala hospitalar. Carol já havia jogado quadribol com alguns primos dela, mas jogar com toda aquela torcida olhando, era um tanto quanto mais difícil.

- Tá certo que o time deles não é fraco – continuou Nonna - Mas com aquele goleiro e aquela apanhadora, já ta no papo! Vamos mostrar quem manda aqui!

O resto do time concordou e logo ficaram em fila para entrar no campo.

- Boa sorte Carol – desejou Sarah com um sorriso para a garota.

- "E as equipes entraaam em campo – começou a narrar André, o irmão mais velho de Leonardo Marchin – De um lado a Águia e do outro, a Serpente. Quem vai ganhar esse duelo?".

Todos os jogadores já estavam posicionados. Madame Hooch estava com o baú das bolas no meio do campo.

Os dois capitães, Nonna e David apertaram as mãos e logo após o apito soou.

- "E comeeeça a partidaa. Corvinal com a posse da bola. David passa pra Lisa que passa pra De La Vey que devolve para David que se adianta e fica cara á cara com o goleiro da Sonserina, Fernando Chad... E é GOOOL! Dez á zero para a Corvinal!".

Yasmin sobrevoava o campo a procura do pomo, enquanto a torcida azul e bronze vibravam. Do lado oposto, Gustavo Nonna fazia o mesmo.

- "Sonserina com a posse agora. Lisa, Sarah e Carolina ficam revezando a goles. Essas três são perigosas. Aproximam-se do aro adversário. O artilheiro Lewis da Corvinal tenta barrar, mas Sarah voa pelo canto com a goles e encara o goleiro rival, Leonardo Marchin, ela se aproxima. Ele fica olhando diretamente. Ela joga a goles e... DEFESAAA! Esse garoto tem futuroo minha gente!".

Sarah soltou um palavrão no ar e voltou para o lado da Sonserina.

Gustavo Nonna agora voava perto dos aros olhando para todos os lados a procura de alguma coisa brilhante.

- Hey Nando – chamou ele, ao goleiro do seu time – Quanto ta o jogo?

- Sessenta a quarenta pra eles... – respondeu o outro.

- QUÊ?

- "E lá vai Szandor... é GOOL da Sonserinaaa! Essa garota promete também".

Leonardo acabara de levar um gol, mas tudo bem, estavam na frente ainda. Ficou prestando atenção na disputa da goles entre os artilheiros.

- "E parece que Abdala viu alguma coisa..."

Yasmin voava muito ligeiro em sua vassoura em certo rumo. A torcida toda olhava para a garota, que logo foi acompanhada pelo apanhador do time adversário.

- "E lá vão os dois, Abdala e Nonna. Que grande disputaaa. Nonna passa na frente da garota, que vira bruscamente a vassoura para o lado direito... Nonna percebe que não acompanha mais o pomo e vira para a direita e vai atrás de Yah... Abdala voa cada vez mais rápido. Parece realmente que ela viu algoo. E é o tão desejado Pomo sim, pessoal! Ela se aproxima mais. Cada vez mais perto. Estende o braço. Estende a mão, e fechaa a mão sobre a bolinha. ELA PEGAA O POMO! E A PARTIDA ACABAA! DUZENTOS E DEZ PARA A CORVINAL E CINQUENTA PARA A SONSERINA! Essa garota tem talento. E por hoje é só, voltamos outro dia com outra brilhante disputa para ver quem levara a Taça de Quadribol desse anoo..."

Mia veio correndo e se jogou nos braços de Leo, que retribuiu o abraço da garota. O time todo da Corvinal comemorava a vitória.

- Foi brilhante! Brilhante! – exclamava o capitão David enquanto abraçava a apanhadora.

Leonardo e Mia saíram de mãos dadas para o vestiário, quando três jogadores da Sonserina se meteram na frente.

- Vieram nos parabenizar? – perguntou Leo em tom de ironia.

- Só ganharam porque a Akemi não jogou – falou James, um dos batedores.

- Foi sorte – disse Chad – Espere até o final.

Gustavo Nonna só ficou encarando o garoto e por fim, os três seguiram caminho, deixando livre para os dois da Corvinal passarem.

- Você jogou muito bem – disse Leo dando um beijo em Mia.

Naquela noite, a festa no salão da corvinal estava garantida.

N.a.: Taaah!

Hoje sem papo pq eu to com pressa :D

Espero que gosteem x)

Os caps tão ficando mais legais, vai dize \o/

E sem próximo cap, porke como eu disse...to com pressa!

Mals aiih gente, tenho inglês

AH SIM

Parabéns pra Carol

Post de aniversario pra ela :)

Tudo de bom pra vc Caroliiina \o/

Bjão!

E Lica, espero que vc se axé nesse cap

Huahauahauah

A lica nau se identifico gente :D

Isso! Tchau!


	9. É festa!

Disclaimer: Nada é meu né!

Sétimo Capitulo – É festa!

A uma semana do dia das bruxas os preparativos para a grande festa estavam a todo vapor. Alunas empolgadas com a escolha das fantasias, alunos nervosos com a escolha dos pares, e professores malucos com a decoração, a música, e as bebidas da festa. A festa ia ser à fantasia com tema livre. E a agitação corria solta por Hogwarts.

- Cara, essa festa ta me deixando maluco!

- Nem fala... Mas pelo menos você já tem um par garantido.

- É exatamente esse o problema Leo... A Sarah que ta me deixando maluco! Ela simplesmente fica histérica entre aquele monte de revistas, aí ela vem pedi palpite pra mim né! É um tal de "Amor, que tal esse?" "Legal..." "Só legal? É lindo!" aí eu falo pra ela compra o tal modelo então e sabe o que ela diz?

- O que?

- " Mas não tão legal assim!" Cara mulheres! Vai entender...

- Realmente. Bem feito pra você, quis namorar. Eu já tenho meu par garantido também e me livrei do compromisso.

- Você não entende Leo... a Sarah me enche o saco, mas... eu gosto dela! Até histérica ela fica linda!

- Você quem sabe, mas já te disse que não acho que ela seja a garota ideal pra você...

- DANI! – uma Sarah ofegante apareceu, cortando o papo dos dois garotos – Amor! Te procurei por tudo!

Danilo lançou um olhar para Leonardo como que dizendo "eu não disse?"

- Oi Sarinha, tava aqui batendo um papo com o Leo... – Danilo abraçou e deu um selinho rápido na namorada, enquanto esta deu uma rápida olhada para o outro garoto.

- Ta, olha só... Vem comigo? – Danilo deu um sorriso satisfeito e abraçou mais a garota

- Depende... Pra faze o que? – Sarah rolou os olhos e puxando o garoto pela gravata disse – Escolher sua fantasia oras!

Danilo levantou as sobrancelhas pra Leo, enquanto este lhe soltava um "Boa sorte". É, talvez namorar fosse legal. Leonardo só não achava que seria tão legal assim com Mia, ele gostava da garota até mas... bem, não queria pensar nisso. A passos lentos se encaminhou para o seu dormitório, afinal, também precisava de uma fantasia.

- Não sei se to a fim de ir nessa festa não

- Mas Kary! É o meu primeiro evento social nessa escola, você tem que ir!

- Essas festas são chatas Carol, você não vai querer ir! Cheio de gurias cheias de penduricalhos, todas arrumadinhas, se achando a abóbora do suco, se agarrando com os seus pares, que a principio eram apenas amigos acompanhados e depois se tornaram a agarração do momento e... - Kary ia fazendo seu discurso de modo tão solene, que quando olhou para a careta estranha que Carol fazia não resistiu e caiu na risada.

- Ta rindo do que?!

- Da sua careta... Ta legal Carol, nos vamos a festa!

- EBA! – Carol pulou pra cama da amiga a abraçando. As duas tinham se tornado muito amigas e isso não estava fazendo bem só a Szandor, mas a Akemi também.

- Ele já te chamou? – indagava a garota enquanto as duas olhavam revistas no dormitório da Corvinal.

- Chamou, no dia no jogo na Sala Comunal... ele tava meio empolgado naquele dia, devia ser por causa da vitória.

- E eu não vi? Vocês dois não se desgrudavam! – Mia deu um pequeno sorriso

- Quem sabe não é agora a hora da gente finalmente se acertar.

- Será? Marchin está mais atencioso com você mesmo.

- É! Eu sinto que por algum motivo ele ta se aproximando mais de mim... acho que finalmente consegui conquistar ele de vez Yah...

- Que bom! Acho que daqui algum tempo já vou chamar o que vocês têm de relação então!

- Sim! Daqui a pouco você vai poder se referir a mim como "a namorada de Leonardo Marchin"!

- Torcemos então para que nenhuma outra garota apareça na vida dele né? Porque que ele tem um monte de fã ele tem...

- Credo Yah! Tem sim, mas nunca deu bola pra elas e vai continuar não dando oras.

- Certo... Hey olha esse vestido!

- Onde?

- Nem pensar Sarah!

- Mas amooooor!

- Não! Eu não vou com uma fantasia dessas.

- Mas vai combina com a minha...

- Não! Olha só que calça mais esquisita...

- Era assim que eles usavam na época medieval oras.

- Que veados! Essa porcaria é muito grudada!

- Então amor, já pensou? Ia ficar gostosão!

- Sarah! Já disse que com essa coisa ridícula eu não vou – diante do olhar magoado da namorada Danilo suspirou e puxou a garota para si – Escuta amor... Deixa que eu vou achar uma fantasia bem legal pra mim ta? Prometo não fazer feio pra ficar a sua altura!

- Mas não vai combinar comigo...

- Não tem problema se a fantasia combina, nós dois combinamos e isso que importa certo? – Sarah concordou levemente com a cabeça, e os dois permaneceram abraçados, só olhando para o nada por algum tempo.

- Você vai do que?

- Isso mesmo Lica! Don Juan!

- Thi, a festa é do dia das bruxas...

- Eu sei minha querida! Mas o meu Don Juan vai ser totalmente _dark_!

- E vai fazer diferença?

- Mas é claro que sim né Lica!

- Se você diz... Escuta, chamou quem?

- Ninguém oras!  
- Ninguém? E porque não? Aposto que tem um monte de garotas querendo ir com você!

- Aí é que ta Lica! Don Juan não quer ser só de uma... ele quer todas!

- Droga Thiago, você não presta! – os dois amigos caíram na risada.

- E você vai do que?

- Rowena Ravenclaw!

- Mais hein?!

- Isso mesmo! Uma Rowena totalmente dark e descolada! Assim, futuristica mesmo.

- Lica, você não tem o que inventar! E vai com quem?

- Com meu companheiro de festas!

- Você vai com o seu primo de novo?

- Ora, como não! O meu primo me acompanha, eu acompanho meu primo e nenhum dos dois sai prejudicado. Ou amarrados.

- Putz, você também não presta garota!

- Aprendi com você! – os dois se olharam – Não, foi com a Sarah! – disseram juntos e caíram na gargalhada.

Vindo com muito entusiasmo e nervosismo, o ultimo dia de Outubro finalmente chegou e com ele, o famoso Halloween. Na manhã daquele domingo não se falava noutra coisa senão o baile. Assim a tarde se arrastou e quando a noite chegou, a maioria dos estudantes já desciam ao salão, todos com diversas fantasias para a grande festa.

O Salão Comunal da Sonserina não estava muito diferente dos outros. Havia uma grande quantidade de alunos encontrando seus pares e se arrumando.

Sarah Brington se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. Realmente, era uma pena que Danilo não tenha querido ir com a fantasia que combinava com a dela. Ela tinha gostado daquele estilo, bem medieval. O vestido de seda preto, rodado com alguns cortes na saia, o espartilho e as mangas compridas junto com a maquiagem pesada compunham um visual bem mocinha de época nada certinha.

- Vamos meninas! – gritou ela para o dormitório feminino.

- Já estamos indo – respondeu uma voz conhecida.

- Se fosse eu iria de hipogrifo _heavy metal_ – disse uma menina que observava Sarah esperando na porta do Salão.

- E se perguntassem você diria que NÃO é minha irmã – falou a outra.

Duas meninas desciam as escadas do dormitório indo em direção às outras. Carolina usava um vestido com mangas compridas de um branco que parecia já muito gasto e velho, com varias manchas, os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto, e com ajuda de maquiagem fez alguns roxos pelo rosto. – Apavorante Carol. Ta vestida de fantasma?

- Puxa vida Sarah, não é você a viciada em filmes de terror trouxas?

- Filme? Espera! O chamado!

- Isso!

- E eu? Pareço àquela menina do Grito? – perguntou Kary com uma roupa preta, rasgada e com metade do cabelo caindo sobre o lado esquerdo do rosto.

- Igualzinha Kary

- Engraçadinha. Ta dizendo isso porque a menina era japa é?

- É! Agora vamos!

As três garotas desceram até o saguão de entrada, onde vários estudantes se reuniam com seus pares e atraiam olhares dos alunos menores que não poderia ir a festa.

- Achei! – disse Sarah que até então estava procurando o namorado.

O garoto estava em um canto do saguão, vestia uma fantasia de Zorro, com uma capa preta e uma mascara cobrindo seus olhos.

Ao seu lado estava Leonardo e Mia. O garoto vestia uma fantasia de Drácula, com uma capa vermelho sangue e dentes de vampiro. Já a garota usava um vestido de noiva todo rasgado e uma maquiagem sinistra.

As três meninas cumprimentaram os outros três com um aceno.

- Vamos? – convidou Sarah pegando na mão de Danilo e indo para a porta principal.

Os outros quatro seguiram os dois.

As mesas das casas, como de costume haviam desaparecido. No teto havia centenas de abóboras enfeitiçadas a voar. Pelas paredes caiam panos pretos com teias de aranhas e a iluminação vermelha complementava o visual da festa.

- Essa festa ta com jeito que vai ser mais legal que a do ano passado! – disse Danilo para os outros

- Claro que vai! Ano passado você ainda não tinha me conhecido oras – disse Sarah puxando o namorado mais para dentro do salão

- Ah... ano passado – disse Danilo dando um suspiro e olhando para Leo – Lembra Leo? Ano passado foi bem interessante...

- Se lembro – respondeu o outro com o mesmo sorriso maroto do amigo

Mia e Sarah olharam os acompanhantes interrogativamente.

- Que história é essa seu Danilo? – perguntou Sarah pelas duas, já que mesmo olhando feio para Leo, Mia não tinha coragem de cobrar nada do garoto. Os dois se olharam, e agora?

Carol e Kemi olharam para os dois casais, se olharam, e deram de ombros. Saíram dali a tempo de ouvir um "A gente pode explicar".

- Já pegou quantas hoje? – Thiago olhou para o lado e se deparou com uma Rowena Ravenclaw totalmente gótica.

- Sabe Srta. Ravenclaw, devo dizer que não sou tão galinha quanto você pensa.

- Claro, claro. Hei Thi, até que ficou maneiro esse Don Juan.

Thiago sorriu. Conseguira o efeito que queria: um Don Juan obscuro, mas não assustador e com seu charme de sempre fechara o _look._ Realmente, podia ficar com quem quisesse aquela noite. Garotas lotavam o salão, e mesmos fantasiadas continuavam lindas. Mas uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção e foi até ela que ele caminhou.

- Não sabia que viria a festa, Szandor – a garota ergueu o olhar do _ponche_ que tomava e quase se engasgou. Thiago estava lindo naquela fantasia.

- Pois é, resolvi aparecer...

- Sozinha? – perguntou ele tentando se mostrar desinteressado

- Não, com a Kary oras.

- Ah é, esqueci que agora vocês são _amigas._

Carolina corou. Esquecera completamente que o garoto tinha visto tudo que aconteceu na enfermaria.

- Escuta Montez, se você veio aqui para tirar comigo, pode ir circulando.

- Calma garota! Na verdade eu queria mesmo era dançar contigo... Topa?

Carol ficou nervosa. Nunca tinha dançado muito na sua vida, muito menos nessas festas de Hogwarts onde nem aparecia. E se fizesse alguma coisa errada? Ia pagar o maior mico. O melhor mesmo era ficar parada.

- Ah... melhor não, vou ficar aqui e fazer companhia a Kary.

- Sem querer ofender, mas acho que ela não faz muita questão agora... – disse Thi levando o olhar até a mesa ao lado, onde Kary e Fernando Chad se concentravam em uma partida de _DragonPoker_. Carolina olhou para os dois. Kary dissera que não sairia daquela mesa, Chad estava devendo uma grande revanche a ela.

- Vem comigo? – Thiago tirou o copo da mão da garota a segurando e a trazendo para mais perto de si. Quando Carolina percebeu, já tinha sido conduzida para a pista e dançava perfeitamente bem com Thiago.

Em uma das várias mesas encontrava-se uma Sarah emburrada e um Danilo confuso.

- Que foi que eu disse demais? – perguntava ele para a garota.

Leonardo e Mia apenas se olharam então o menino levantou-se e disse:

- A gente vai dar uma volta – e sussurrando para o amigo falou – Boa sorte!

E saíam de mãos dadas se desviando de um esqueleto dançante.

- Quer alguma coisa para beber? – ofereceu para a garota.

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça e não disse nada.

- Olha Mia, não aconteceu nada demais na festa do ano passado... – começou a se explicar – Então não precisa ficar brava...

- Eu não to! – respondeu a garota olhando para o teto.

- Então que é que você tem?

A garota procurou como começar a falar, olhou para os lados e só viu pessoas dançando e bebendo, e por fim disse:

- Vamos dar um passeio no gramado, então.

No meio do salão uma vampira gótica dançava alegremente com um pirata.

- Cansei – disse Yasmin sorrindo para o companheiro de dança.

- Eu também. Vamos procurar um lugar para sentar? – convidou David, o capitão do time da Corvinal.

A garota concordou e os dois saíram da pista de dança procurando alguma mesa vaga. Mas estavam todas lotadas.

- Vamos ali com a Kary – falou ela – Acho que ela não se importaria.

- Akemi? Ah não, Ya. – protestou o garoto.

- Ela é legal, ok? E só não provoca-la falando do jogo...

- Eu não sou o Marchin, ta legal? – e os dois saíram rindo rumo a mesa onde Kary Akemi estava jogando um jogo de cartas com outro garoto da Sonserina.

- Olá Kary – cumprimentou Yasmin – Podemos sentar com vocês? Está tudo ocupado...

- Sentem ai – disse ela apontando para as cadeiras vagas.

- E então? Já está ótima? – pediu Abdala puxando uma cadeira para sentar e começando o assunto.

- Até que você não dança tão mal assim, garota.

- Ah, valeu – agradeceu Carolina olhando para baixo.

Thiago agora estava olhando profundamente para ela.

- Que foi? – pediu ela levantando o olhar para o rosto do outro.

Ele não respondeu, apenas pegou na mão da garota e foi se aproximando dela olhando de seus olhos para seus lábios.

A menina ficou quieta. Por um momento achou que ia ceder, por outro, estava virando o rosto e soltando a mão dele.

- Vou pegar alguma coisa para beber – e sem mais saiu pelo meio do povo.

O céu daquela noite estava escuro e nublado, mas sem sinal de chuva.

Estava realmente frio nos gramados e quase não havia sinal de pessoas por ali, tirando uns e outros que se amassavam pelos canteiros.

- E então? – pediu Leo parando a frente do lago.

- Ta! – começou Mia virando-se para ficar a frente do garoto – E a gente?

Leonardo analisou por um momento olhando fixamente para a menina.

- Que tem?

Mia virou o olhar para o lago e voltou a mirar o garoto.

- Nos vamos ficar só assim...?

- Do que você ta falando? – perguntou Leonardo confuso.

- Da nossa relação! – disse ela – Se é que existe...

- Bom, a gente ta junto, não?

- Eu sei, mas a gente precisa decidir!

- Decidir o que, exatamente?

- De nos!

- Mia, você ta bem? – pediu Leonardo colocando a mão na testa da garota.

Sem mais nem menos, a garota saiu resmungando em direção a porta do castelo e deixou o garoto plantado ali sozinho.

- Mas que diabos...?

Dentro do castelo, o clima estava mais quente e o baile continuava firme.

Danilo olhou para a namorada que estava calada desde então.

- Quer dançar? – tentou pedir ele.

A garota não respondeu e se levantou.

- Ta. Vamos – e puxando o namorado pelas mãos foram para o meio da pista.

- Já não agüentava mais aquela cara de emburrada, se não quisesse dançar, já ia convidar outra – brincou ele.

- Pois então, convide! – falou Sarah brava, deixando o namorado sozinho no meio da pista e saindo em direção ao corredor do castelo.

Danilo olhou para os lados. Várias pessoas ficaram olhando para ele. Resolveu ir para o canto do salão, quando viu uma garota caminhando rapidamente.

- Hey! – disse ele se colocando na frente dela.

A garota parou bruscamente e olhou para ele.

- Você viu o Leo? – pediu Danilo.

Mia bufou, mas por fim respondeu:

- La fora – e desviou do garoto e continuou andando.

Danilo acompanhou seu caminhar e sacudindo os ombros, rumou para os jardins.

Quando chegou a porta, avistou o amigo parado na frente do lago, sem mais ninguém. Apertou a capa contra o frio e foi até ele.

- Que foi que aconteceu com a Mia? – chegou perguntando e parando ao lado de Leonardo.

- Vai saber! – respondeu Leo olhando para os lados – Cadê a sua namorada?

- Vai saber – disse Danilo sorrindo – Ficou brava porque eu a convidei para dançar e saiu sem mais dizer nada.

- Ah – falou o outro – Foi mais ou menos o que aconteceu com a Mia.

- Garotas. – disse Dan – Vai entender...

Leonardo concordou com a cabeça quando viu Thiago caminhando pelo gramado.

- Montez! Ta fazendo o que aqui fora?

- Meu par me deixou plantado sozinho. Disse que ia buscar bebidas e – falou o garoto gesticulando com as mãos – Não voltou...

- Ah, entendo...

- Bem vindo ao clube então – disse Dan sorrindo.

- Legal esse jogo – disse David olhando com cara entediado para Yasmin.

Kary devolveu com um olhar com censura e voltou a jogar.

- Acho que vou dormir – continuou o garoto.

- Certo – disse Ya – Vou ficar mais um pouco e procurar as meninas.

- Ok! – E o garoto desejando boa noite para os da mesa, saiu para as escadarias.

- Ganhei! – exclamou Akemi.

- Droga – disse Chad enquanto um dragão em miniatura surgia atraindo olhares das pessoas que passavam.

Kary rodou o olhar pelo salão a procura de Carol e por fim não achou e resolver ir se deitar também.

- Vou indo também! – disse para os outros dois – Até!

E saiu da mesa pelo mesmo caminho que David percorrera.

Fernando Chad ficou olhando para Yasmin, que tentava disfarçar o olhar, mas às vezes se encontravam.

- Vocês estão saindo?

- Quem? Eu e David? Ah, não... Ele tem namorada!

- E porque veio com você então?

- Ela é trouxa...

- Ah – exclamou Chad – Isso explica tudo.

A menina Abdala apenas sorriu e foi pega por mais um comentário do garoto.

- Melhor então... Quer dar uma volta?

- Ok então.

E os dois se levantaram e foram para outra mesa mais distante do aglomerado de pessoas que agora começava a se desfazer.

Sarah caminhava a passos pesados para o banheiro. Como Danilo era idiota! Só fazia comentários quando não devia. Empurrou a porta e a bateu com força, assustando a única ocupante do banheiro.

- Nossa Brington, que susto! – disse uma Mia que anteriormente se olhava no espelho.

- Desculpa de La Vey, só um pouco estressada.

- Me deixa adivinhar. Danilo?

- Exatamente! Ele não me entende! Sabe que eu sou extremamente ciumenta e só faz comentários idiotas e totalmente fora de hora! Agora eu cansei, deixei ele plantado lá, que fique falando sozinho!

- Pois eu também fiz isso com o Leonardo. Deixei falando sozinho no jardim... Cara ele não entendeu o que eu disse! Sendo que mais clara do que eu fui impossível! Eu disse claramente que queria um relacionamento mais sério e o panaca não entendeu!

Nesse momento, uma Carolina confusa adentrava o banheiro, as duas garotas a olharam através do espelho

- Thiago? – disse Sarah simplesmente

Carol confirmou com a cabeça com uma expressão cansada.

- Bem vinda ao clube – disse Mia sentando no chão no banheiro, no que foi acompanhada pelas outras duas.

Oitavo Capitulo – é mais uma partida de quadribol

Na sala de Transfiguração os alunos da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal aguardavam

alguns minutos antes de começar a aula, enquanto a Profª. McGonagall não chegava.

Thiago que estava sentado ao lado de Leonardo falava com o colega sobre os estudos.

- Tem algumas matérias que precisam saber a teoria, outras a pratica.

- Pois é – concordava Leonardo meio assustado e sem assunto.

- Thi! – chegou cumprimentando uma garota – E ai, beleza, Leo?

- Lica, você ta estudando? – bombardeou Thiago mal a amiga tinha chegado.

- Ba! Nem e vocês? – respondeu ela sentando em cima da mesa dele.

- Sim – respondeu Thiago empolgado.

- Não – respondeu Leonardo meio deprimido.

- Os exames estão ai! – disse Montez para os dois.

- Nem me fale em exames – Yasmin se aproximava dos colegas entrando na conversa – Vocês tem idéia do que querer ser depois de Hogwarts?

- Bem, não – disse Thiago.

- Somos dois – falou Lica.

- Três! – concluiu Leonardo.

- Quatro – disse Yasmin rindo.

- Que triste.

Naquele momento McGonagall havia chegado à sala e mandado todos os alunos a seus devidos lugares.

A aula se seguiu tranqüila, onde aprenderam a transformar animais de pequeno porte em objetos. Ninguém obteve muito êxito no final.

- Pois bem – continuou falando a professora – Vocês sabem que esse ano é o ano dos N.O.M.s! E como diretora da escola, sinto-me na obrigação de alertá-los sobre esse importante exame! Quando nos damos por si, eles logo estão ai e então espero que estejam realmente estudando. Pois se não passarem nesses exames, a vida de vocês se complicará.

O sinal tocou logo após.

- Muito bem, podem sair.

Leonardo mal se levantou, e Mia já havia passado por ele e saído direto da sala sem esperar por ninguém.

- Hey Ya! – disse ele chegando perto da garota – O que houve com a Mia?

Yasmin que estava guardando os materiais na mochila se levantou.

- Eu acho que ela quer que vocês tenham uma relação mais séria... Tipo, namorarem, saca?

- E era tão difícil ela falar assim pra mim? – pediu Leonardo fazendo uma cara de confuso – Vai entender...

Thiago e Lica estavam se levantando também e acompanharam os dois.

- Vocês vão ao jogo amanha? – perguntou Leonardo.

- Acho que sim! – respondeu Lica – Se não a Sah perde o controle.

- Bom, talvez, não decidi ainda... Mas agora eu vou estudar! – disse Thiago decidido.

- Mas de tarde tem uma aula vaga Thi!

- Quê?! Depois do que a McGonagall disse? Eu vou é passar à tarde na biblioteca, isso sim!

- Vai lá Don Juan – disse Lica rindo e descabelando o amigo.

- Por falar em Don Juan... Com licença – Disse Thiago se afastando e andando a passos apressados para um grupo de alunos.

- Bom dia amor – disse Danilo sentando do lado de Sarah, dando um selinho na garota.

- Boooom dia! Dormiu bem? – respondeu a garota, sorridente.

- Aham e você?

- Também!

- 'Dia galera – disse Kary chegando junto com Carol e sentando-se atrás dos dois

- 'Dia! – respondeu o casal

- Preparados para mais uma emocionante aula de poções com o querido do Slug? – perguntou Carolina aos outros três. Carol estava feliz, tinha conseguido se enturmar com os que antes chamava de colegas, e agora de amigos. Já considerava Kary sua melhor amiga, e Sarah sua amiga, e conversava bastante com as duas, ficar mais próxima de Sarah teve como conseqüência também ficar mais perto de Thiago, e a garota não decidia se isso de fato era bom ou ruim.

- Preparadíssimos. – respondeu Danilo suspirando. Carolina também fizera amizade com o namorado da mais nova amiga, mas eram só conversas de sala que os dois tinham.

- Bom dia alunos! Abram o livro na página 136 e vamos ver a poção do Morto-Vivo...

- Acho que eu nem preciso de poção nenhuma pra cair de sono na aula dele – disse Danilo quando saíam da aula dupla de poções

- Mas nossa, aquela poção é muito fácil, vai dizer... - disse Carol para os outros, no que kary concordou e Danilo e Sarah só olharam com expressões de descrença no rosto.

- Se eu soubesse tinha pegado um pouco da sua poção pra colocar no frasco! A minha ficou com uma cor meio... diferente – comentou Sarah franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- A sua ficou roxa Sarinha... – disse Danilo sorrindo e puxando a namorada pela cintura.

- Roxa? Mas era pra ter ficado azul... – disse Carolina.

- É por isso mesmo... Mais hein... por falar em roxo... o jogo é amanha né Dani?

- Ah é... mas é contra os lufas Sah, ta no papo!

- Eu não contaria tanto com isso Smith! – disse Thiago quando eles já estavam perto do salão principal.

- Mas você nem joga Montez!

- Ah eu sei... mas isso é um detalhe – disse o Lufa-lufa fazendo o amigo rir.

- Oi Szandor – Thiago foi diminuindo o passo saindo do lado de Danilo e Sarah e ficando ao lado de Carolina e Kary. A ultima murmurou uma desculpa e saiu de fininho, deixando os dois a sós.

- Oi Montez...

- Será que a gente poderia parar com as formalidades? Quero dizer a gente já até dançou junto!

- Bem, está certo. Não que eu esteja considerando um fato muito importante dançar com você mas...

- Ta legal Carolina, já entendi – disse ele rindo – Bom, se vemos por aí – o garoto deu um beijo na bochecha da garota à porta do salão principal, e foi para a mesa da Lufa-lufa. Carolina ficou alguns instantes parada, mas logo se recuperou e foi para a mesa da sonserina.

O vento frio e cortante tomava conta do clima daquele domingo. A maioria dos alunos agora rumava para o campo de Quadribol, onde a Grifinória enfrentaria a Lufa-Lufa.

- Porque eles tão demorando a entrar? – perguntou Sarah levantando-se para enxergar melhor.

- Relaxa meu – falava Lica puxando de volta a amiga para sentar.

A caminho do campo, três alunos da Corvinal conversavam.

- David mandou a gente ver como a Lufa-Lufa joga – disse Yasmin, que caminhava no meio dos dois amigos – Nosso próximo jogo será contra eles.

- Pois é – concordou Leo.

Mia não disse nada até a entrada do estádio.

- Ah – começou Ya – Vocês vão? Tenho que, encontrar alguém, sabe...

Mia sorriu para a amiga.

- Ta legal... – disse Leo desconfiado – Vamos Mia?

- Aham.

Os dois subiram uma das torres para pegar seus lugares.

- Quem a Ya vai encontrar? – perguntou Leonardo.

- Que curioso menino. Um amigo dela...

- Ah... Certo! Você ainda quer falar sobre a gente? – largou.

- Esquece isso, Leo.

Ele pareceu um tanto quanto desnorteado e resolveu mudar de assunto.

- A Ya esta saindo com esse garoto?

- Acho que sim.

- Hum. Legal que ela esteja com alguém, não?

- É... – disse Mia sem ter o que responder.

Naquele momento as duas equipes tomavam conta do campo. De um lado os jogadores da Grifinória, usando vestes vermelhas e amarelas, do outro, os da Lufa-Lufa, de preto e amarelo.

- Muito bem! Vamos jogar limpo e dêem o máximo de si – falava um garoto alto de cabelos claros – Simplesmente TEMOS que ganhar esse jogo.

- Relaxa Rodrigues! – disse uma garota de cabelos meio ondulados e compridos, com um sorriso intenso e contagiante e com algumas sardinhas no rosto.

- Ele sempre faz esse discurso, Nina – falou Danilo que estava levando a vassoura. A garota sorriu para ele e todos levantaram vôo.

Após o apito inicial, os jogadores voavam rapidamente para todos os lados, a goles passavam de um lado para outro e às vezes os balaços atrapalhavam.

- Cinqüenta a Quarenta para a Grifinória – ouvia-se a conhecida voz de André Marchin narrando à partida – Lá vai Michael, grande artilheiro da Lufa-Lufa esse, agora cara a cara com o goleiro da Grifinória, Smith... os dois se encaram e Michael lança a goles e... GRANDE DEFESA!

A torcida vermelha e dourada vibrava alegremente, enquanto a torcida das outras casas permanecia em silencio, com exceção de uma menina da Sonserina.

- ISSO – vibrava ela, se segurando para não se levantar.

- Que escandalosa – comentava Mia com Leo a algumas fileiras atrás.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça e sorriu, dando a mão para a menina.

Depois de mais alguns gols e outras defesas, a partida se encerrou com a apanhadora da Grifinória fazendo uma grande captura do Pomo-de-Ouro.

Os times da casa desceram, se cumprimentando e os da Grifinória, comemorando.

Sarah, agora não se segurava mais, e ficara de pé em cima da cadeira, atraindo olhares indignados dos alunos da Sonserina, que saiam do estádio com raiva.

- Como ela se atreve? – comentavam entre si.

- Vamos Lica! O Dani deve estar me esperando – e saiu puxando a amiga escada abaixo.

Mia e Leonardo saíram logo após, juntos com os outros.

- Vai ter um passeio a Hogmeade no próximo final de semana, você quer ir comigo? – convidou Leonardo.

- Claro – disse a garota sem rodeios.

Agora caminhavam em direção ao castelo, quando Leonardo parou.

- Que foi? – pediu Mia em entender.

- Aquilo! – e apontou para duas pessoas que andavam de mãos dadas.

- Aquilo ser a Ya – disse Mia calmamente.

- O problema não é a Ya, mas com quem ela está!

- Leo! Você não tinha acabado de dizer que era bom que ela estava saindo com alguém?

- Sim, mas não com o Chad!

Yasmin e Fernando Chad caminhavam conversando de mãos dadas.

- Desde quando eles estão saindo? – tornou a perguntar.

- Ela disse que desde o baile de Halloween...

- Como ela se atreve?! – pediu ele indignado.

- Ai Leonardo, vamos logo – disse a garota puxando o outro para o castelo.

- DANI!

- Sarinha! – disse o garoto segurando o abraço da namorada.

- Parabéns!!

Os dois ficaram se abraçando, enquanto Lica espera do lado e quando a artilheira da Grifinória disse:

- Dan, mandaram avisar que vai ter festa no nosso Salão Comunal! – disse sorrindo.

- Valeu, Nina – agradeceu ele – Mas acho que vou mais depois só – e olhou para Sarah – Assuntos importantes, sabe...

- Tudo bem! – e a garota saiu sorrindo.

Os dois continuaram a se abraçar e por fim, saíram do estádio com os últimos.

Já dentro do castelo, as lareiras da biblioteca estavam aquecendo o ambiente, e um Thiago concentrado pegava várias pilhas de livros e passava entre duas estantes, quando esbarrou em alguém e os livros desabaram de sua mão.

- Hey – disse ele – Não olha para onde anda?

- Calma ai, Montez – falou uma voz conhecida se abaixando para ajudar a pegar os livros.

- Szandor! Ah, eu não sabia que era você...

- Pois é, mas sou. Porque não está no estádio com os outros? É o jogo da sua casa, menino.

- Tenho que estudar! Sabe, os N.O.M.s! E você ta fazendo o que aqui?

Thiago olhou para os lados, aquela era uma seção de livros de Arte das Trevas. Não podia ser um cenário melhor para encontrar a garota.

- Ah. Estudando também!

- Quer estudar junto comigo? – convidou ele.

- Não valeu, já acabei! Tchau!

Colocou os livros na mesa e dando nos ombros, começou a estudar.

N.A

Esse foi o capitulo que eu mais gostei de escreveer Xdd

RI MUIIIIIIIIIIITO com ele :D

Eu e leo, dois retardados se matando de ri

Ahauhauahauaha ;

Isso neh! Hj dois caps de uma vez xD

Bjão 


End file.
